Fairy Tail : Neverending Story
by Titania Redfox
Summary: Terbesitkah keinginan untuk menjadi bagian dari Fairy Tail? Bagaimana jika kamu menjadi bagian dari Guild terkuat seFiore? Terjebak cinta yang rumit? Masalah hidup yang menyedihkan? Inilah petualanganmu bersama Nakama-Nakamamu. "Kami adalah Jiggle Butt Gang!" / "KAEDE!" /"GYAAAAA!" Kisah Sang Holy Dragon Slayer. Newbie. SemiCanon. Typo.
1. The Neverending Stories, Begin

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

"_Ketika kamu menjadi bagian dari hidup mereka… Seorang Mage dari Fairy Tail Guild"_

* * *

***Flash***

"_Voice-sama! Voice-sama dimana kau?!"_

"_Voice-sama!"_

"_Ja—jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"_

"_Vo—Voice-sama!"_

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku—kaa-san…"_

Kamu tiba-tiba saja tersentak dan terbangun dari tidurmu. Nafasmu terengah-engah dan keringat mengucur deras dari pelipismu. Mimpi ini telah menghantui tidurmu selama bertahun-tahun.

Voicesynyous. Naga betina yang membesarkanmu dari usia 3 tahun sampai 10 tahun. Di hari yang kelam itu, tiba-tiba saja orangtua angkatmu menghilang. Tanpa jejak, tanpa suara tanpa tanda-tanda apapun. Yang bisa kamu lakukan hanya menangis sambil mencari-carinya kala itu.

Kamu berusaha untuk melupakan mimpi itu. Kamu membuka selimutmu, berniat untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Akan tetapi raungan seseorang membuatmu menoleh dan terdiam. Disampingmu, tengah terlelap seekor kucing berwarna pink. Mastermu mengatakan kalau dia adalah sejenis exceed.

Exceed yang setia menemanimu selama 10 tahun sejak sepeninggal Voicesynyous.

"Hime…" kamu mengelus exceed kesayanganmu itu. Kamu tidak berniat membangunkannya dan segera mungkin membilas badanmu dengan air hangat.

***Flash***

"_Apa kau tersesat?"_

"_Na—Naga?!"_

"_Kenapa kau terkejut bodoh?"_

"_Bi—bisa bicara!"_

"_Ah. Dasar anak bodoh!"_

"_A—aku tidak bodoh naga jelek!"_

"_Kau lebih jelek, dasar jelek!"_

Kamu mematikan keran showermu. Membalut badanmu dengan handuk tebal dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Kamu terkejut ketika melihat Hime sudah menyiapkan 2 cangkir teh hangat untuk kalian santap.

"Terimakasih Hime," kamu tersenyum padanya dan kemudian meraih makhluk mungil itu untuk kamu peluk.

"Yaa~! Apakah kita akan kembali ke Guild sekarang?" tanya Hime padamu. Kamu menurunkan dia dan berpikir sejenak.

"Hmmmm…misi kita sudah selesai. Mungkin kita harus pulang hari ini," kamu tersenyum riang pada Hime yang juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak kalah gembiranya.

"Asik! Aku bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh itu! Cepatlah~"

Kamu mengangguk penuh semangat. Setelah kamu keluar dari penginapan yang kamu sewa. Kamu melanjutkan perjalananmu menuju kota Magnolia. Rumahmu yang sebenarnya.

Penginapanmu tidak terlalu jauh dari kota Magnolia. Kamu memilih untuk berjalan kaki dan Hime memilih untuk hinggap di kepalamu. Sepanjang jalan kamu dan Hime bercerita tentang banyak hal yang menggelikan juga menakutkan.

Tiba-tiba saja angin membawa beberapa helai koran menabrak wajahmu. Kamu kaget tak karuan karena tiba-tiba saja ditabrak oleh benda tersebut.

"A—Apa ini?"

Kamu mengambil koran tersebut dan membacanya. Matamu membelalak seiring kamu membacanya.

"Astaga."

Kamu menggelengkan kepalamu kemudian melepas koran itu begitu saja sehingga ia harus terbang terbawa angin kembali.

"Natsu melalap habis Harujion Port? Anak itu…"

Kamu mempercepat langkahmu menuju Guild. Hime yang tadinya berada di atasmu kini sudah tertidur lelap di pelukanmu. Kamu menyadari kalau Hime tidur, kamu memilih berlari.

"Van—Van-chan?!"

"Selamat datang!"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Wah~ Hime tertidur!"

"A—aku baik-baik saja semuaaa~!" balasmu sambil terus berlari. Kamu tidak bisa berhenti untuk membalas satu-persatu. Kamu ingin segera pulang dan bertemu dengan semuanya.

Ketika kamu ingin masuk, tiba-tiba saja kamu mengurungkan niatmu dan bersembunyi dibalik pintu masuk.

"Master Makarov sedang ceramah…"

Terdengar suara Mastermu yang sepertinya sedang memarahi para Mage yang kembali berbuat ulah pada misi-misi yang mereka jalani.

"Pertama Gray!"

"Huh?"

"Kerja bagus karena telah membersihkan organisasi penyelundupan tapi kau berjalan di sekitar kota dengan keadaan telanjang dan melarikan diri setelah mencuri pakaian yang sedang di jemur," jelas Makarov yang membuat kamu terkikik geli.

"Ta—tapi bukannya akan lebih parah jika aku telanjang?"

"Kalau begitu ya jangan telanjang," tambah Elfman, membuatmu semakin tertawa geli. Tapi tawamu sekejap hilang ketika Hime meraung-raung keberisikan.

"Maaf Hime~"

Makarov kembali melihat laporan yang lainnya. Ia beralih pandang menuju Elfman.

"Elfman! Kau mempunyai misi untuk mengawal VIP tapi kau menyerangnya ketika bertugas."

"Dia bilang 'Lelaki adalah tentang pendidikan' jadi aku—" Elfman menggaruk-garuk dagunya yang tidak gatal. Ia kehabisan alasan untuk ia berikan pada Makarov.

Makarov kembali bergeleng-geleng dan mulai menyebutkan satu-persatu member Guild yang bermasalah. Dari mulai Cana yang minum-minum tapi Council yang bayar, lalu Loke yang ngeflirt cucu anggota Council, dan Natsulah yang paling terparah.

Makarov benar-benar depresi sepertinya. Tapi kamu hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan atensi penuh tak lupa senyum-senyum kecil kamu kembangkan sesekali.

"Guys, Council marah padaku tiap waktu tapi—"

"—lupakan tentang member Council," Makarov membakar kertas laporan tersebut, melemparkannya pada Natsu yang dengan cepat segera memakan kertas itu. Kamu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kekuatan untuk mengatasi masalah adalah lahir dari masalah. Magic bukanlah sebuah keajaiban. Ketika semangat mengalir pada kita dan ketika semangat di alam menyatu, mereka akan membentuk sebuah perwujudan. Kalian butuh mental yang kuat dan konsentrasi untuk itu. Maksudku, tuangkan semua yang kalian punya adalah keajaiban. Kalau kalian tetap khawatir pada mata yang mengawasi kalian, kalian tidak akan berkembang. Jadi—jangan takut pada orang-orang Council yang bodoh."

"Lakukan apa yang menurut kalian benar! Itulah jalan Fairy Tail!"

Dan setelah itu semuanya bersorak riang. Mereka tertawa bersama, mabuk bersama, makan bersama, berkelahi bersama. 3 tahun kamu meninggalkan Guild karena Decade Quest dan sekarang kembali, tak ada satupun yang berubah. Semangat kekeluargaan itu masih mengental hingga kini.

"Tadaima!"

Kamu berteriak keras dari ambang pintu. Membuat semua pasang mata disana berhenti beraktifitas hanya untuk menoleh padamu. Ketika melihat wajahmu mereka tertawa lebar.

"Okaerinasai Van-chan!"

"Yoo! Van-chan!"

"Van-chan kembali!"

Mereka kembali berpesta fora setelah menyambutmu. Kamu berjalan menuju bar, ada Mirajane dan Master Makarov disana. Mira melambai-lambai padamu dan kamu juga membalasnya. Hime yang tertidur, kini terbangun akibat suara bising yang luar biasa. Ia segera meloncat dan menghampiri Happy setelah ia tersadar.

"Vanessa Synyster. Selamat datang kembali," sapa Master padamu.

"Master~!" kamu segera mengunyeng-unyeng Master Makarov sampai lelaki paru baya itu teriak minta tolong dan itu malah membuat member yang lain tertawa geli.

"Astaga kau ini. Bagaimana dengan misi mu?"

"Err—itu ya? Sukses kok," jawabmu dengan nada yang agak ragu.

"Err?"

"A—ah? Se—sebenarnya misi itu sudah selesai dari 1 tahun yang lalu, tapi aku ingin cuti sebelum ambil quest yang lain," kamu menyengir lebar. Lagi-lagi Makarov hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas apa yang kalian semua lakukan.

"Ara-ara~"

"Miraaa! Ternyata benar ya kau sudah berubah?!" kamu terkejut melihat Mirajane yang sangat berbeda dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Walaupun kamu sedang bermisi, tetapi 2 tahun yang lalu kamu dihubungi Warren melalui lachrima vision dan mengabarkan kalau Lisanna Strauss telah meninggal. Kamu tak menyangka Mirajane akan berubah total semenjak kepergian si bungsu tersebut.

Saat kamu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Mirajane, sesosok gadis datang menghampiri kalian berdua.

"Member baru ya?" tanyamu ramah pada gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"I—iya!" entah kenapa gadis itu tersipu malu saat melihatmu.

"Aku Vanessa Synyster, kau?"

"Lucy—ha—hanya Lucy!" jawab Lucy kaku. Kamu dan Mirajane berpikir kalau Lucy sangat gugup.

"Selamat datang di Fairy Tail, Lucy~"

Kamu berbincang-bincang dengan Lucy dan Mirajane. Mirajane memberi tanda Guild pada telapak tangan kanan atas Lucy. Tanda milikmu sendiri berada di tengah dada, dibawah leher. Tapi kamu tidak seperti Lucy atau Cana yang memakai baju yang terbuka. Saat ini saja kamu memakai tanktop biru dongker dilapisi dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Celana pendek hitam diatas lutut sedikit dan sneaker yang biasa dipakai anak sekolah. Tanda Guild mu memang terekspos dengan jelas tapi kamu bukan tipe yang suka memakai baju serba terbuka.

"Vanessa-san, kalau boleh tau kemampuan Magicmu apa ya?" tanya Lucy padamu ketika ia sudah mendapatkan Guild Marknya.

"A—aku? Bagaimana jika kau dulu," tawarmu yang segera mendapat respon kaget dari Lucy.

"Aku Stellar Spirit Mage, aku menuruni kemampuan ibuku."

Kamu terkejut mendengar jawaban Lucy. Sejenak kamu berpikir kalau Guild ini sudah sempurna. Kekeluargaan yang sempurna, memiliki Dragon Slayer, Mage kelas S ternama dan kedatangan Stellar Spirit Mage. Fairy Tail lengkap sudah.

"Aku adalah seorang Dragon Slayer."

"D—D—Dragon Slayer?!"

"Yap!"

"Sama seperti Natsu?!"

"Yep!"

"Elemenmu apa Vanessa-san?"

Lucy sepertinya bersemangat sekali setelah mendengar pernyataanmu. Kamu terkikik geli melihat ekspresi gadis yang mungkin lebih muda darimu. Usiamu kini menginjak 20 tahun sama seperti Erza dan Mirajane.

"Panggil aku Van-chan, Lucy. Itu lebih mudah. Sejak aku masuk Guild aku menyiarkan kepada mereka kalau aku ingin dipanggil begitu. Dan—aku adalah Holy Dragon Slayer."

"Ho—Holy?"

"Apa ayahku sudah kembali?"

Baru saja ingin menjawab reaksi Lucy, sesosok anak kecil berambut hitam mendatangi Makarov dengan wajah berlinang airmata.

"Kau mengganggu Romeo. Kalau kau adalah anak dari seorang Mage, kau harus mempercai ayahmu, Macao. Pulang dan jadilah anak baik," Makarov menjelaskan. Kamu, Lucy, Mirajane dan Natsu yang ada didepan board quest hanya bisa memandangi pemandangan itu.

"Dia bilang, dia akan kembali dalam 3 hari tapi ini sudah seminggu sejak itu—tolong! Cari dia! Aku khawatir!" Romeo tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Tidak! Ayahmu seorang Mage! Kami tidak punya Mage yang tidak bisa mengatasi dirinya sendiri! Pulanglah dan minum susu!"

Romeo terdiam. Tapi dengan cepat ia melompat dan menonjok Makarov tepat di wajahnya.

"Idiot!" dan kemudian anak itu berlari meninggalkan Guild. Kamu mengalihkan pandanganmu pada Natsu yang sepertinya ingin menyusul Romeo setelah ia meremukkan kertas quest.

"Disini sangat keras ya?" Lucy membuka suara. Kamu menghiraukannya, tak mau menjawab. Kamu menenggak minuman yang diberikan oleh Mirajane.

"Master memang seperti itu tetapi dia juga mengkhawatirkan Macao," jelas Mirajane.

"Master, Natsu akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk."

"Aku bertaruh, ia akan menyelamatkan Macao."

"Anak bodoh…"

"Tak ada yang bisa memutuskan. Biarkan dia."

Kamu dan Mirajane tersenyum. Tak lama Hime mendatangimu karena tiba-tiba Happy meninggalkan dia sendirian. Jelas saja, Happy pasti mengikuti Natsu.

"A—apa yang terjadi padanya? Si Natsu itu?" Lucy bertanya-tanya.

"Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Natsu. Mungkin dia melihat dirinya sendiri didalam diri Romeo," jelasmu sambil menenggak habis minuman yang tadi.

"Ayah Natsu belum pernah kembali sejak ia pergi. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya orangtua angkat dan ia adalah Naga."

"Na—Naga?! Natsu dibesarkan oleh Naga?!"

"Ah? Lucy kau terkejut? Aku juga dibesarkan oleh Naga…Naga Betina."

Lucy menganga lebar mendengar pernyataanmu dan Mirajane. Lucy sepertinya tidak percaya dengan penjelasan barusan.

"A—aku tidak percaya!"

"Kau tau Lucy, semua Dragon Slayer dibesarkan oleh Naga—percaya atau tidak. Sama seperti Natsu, aku belajar membaca, menulis, kebudayaan dan Magic dari Naga tersebut," kamu tertunduk lemas.

"Dan pada hari yang sama, entah kebetulan atau tidak. Orangtua mereka berdua hilang secara misterius. Dan setelah itu Natsu tidak pernah berhenti untuk mencari—Igneel," Mirajane melanjutkan. Ia mengelus-elus kepalamu dengan lembut.

"Aku dan Natsu ingin sekali bertemu dengan orangtua yang tak bertanggungjawab itu."

"Dia imut kan?" Mirajane memojokkan Lucy.

"Kami—Fairy Tail's Mage semuanya membawa sesuatu—luka, nestapa, kesengsaraan—dan aku juga," Mirajane tertunduk, kini kamu yang sekarang mengelus kepalanya. Kalian berdua tersenyum pada Lucy.

"Kami tidak apa-apa," kata Mira sambil menyeka air matanya yang hendak keluar.

"Lucy, susulah Natsu…temani dia,"

* * *

Kamu menghampiri Nab yang dari dulu hingga sekarang masih saja hobi berdiri di depan quest board. Seingatmu, kamu tidak pernah melihat Nab pergi menjalankan misi.

"Nab, apakah Raijinshuu sudah pulang?" tanyamu pada Nab sambil terus melihat-lihat personal quest.

"Belum."

Jawaban yang tidak ingin kamu dengar. Kamu tersenyum dan berterimakasih kepada Nab. Pemuda berbadan besar itu menepuk pundakmu.

"Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan."

Kamu menunduk.

"Ya."

Kemudian meninggalkan Nab yang masih memandangimu dengan tatapan sedih. Tanpa kamu sadari, Master Makarov memperhatikanmu dari tempat ia duduk.

* * *

"Mira, aku ambil ini."

Kamu menyerahkan kertas quest pada Mirajane. Mirajane terkejut melihat keputusan yang kamu ambil.

"Kau ingin pergi lagi? Tapi kau baru saja kembali Van-chan. Kau bahkan belum bertemu dengan Erza!" Kamu menggeleng. Kamu memeluk Hime dan berjalan meninggalkan Mirajane.

"Kalau Raijinshuu sudah pulang, kabari aku Mira. Arigatou."

"Ta—tapi!"

Kamu tak memperdulikan lagi suara Mirajane yang memanggil-manggil namamu. Sebelum berangkat menjalankan misi, kamu terlebih dahulu pulang kerumah aslimu di Dormitory Fairy Hills.

Dormitory sedang sepi karena semuanya sedang sibuk bertugas. Kamu membuka kamarmu yang sudah 3 tahun terlantar. Semua barang terselimuti kain putih yang sudah tercemar debu. 3 tahun yang lalu, kamu menutupi semua perabotanmu dengan kain. Kamu dan Hime dengan pelan-pelan menarik satu persatu kain yang ada.

Kamu dan Hime bersin-bersin, membuat kalian berdua tertawa geli satu sama lain.

"Ahh~ senangnya bisa disini lagi!" Hime membaringkan badannya diatas tempat tidur yang sudah kamu bersihkan dan sudah diganti spreinya. Kamu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ne Van-chan, apa kita akan pergi lagi besok?"

"Yap!"

"Tapi aku ingin berada disini dulu~"

Hime merajuk. Kamu ingin menurutinya tetapi kamu sudah terlanjur mendaftarkan diri untuk quest tersebut.

"Hmmm…"

"Van-chan~"

"Hime—kita harus berlatih."

Kamu menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Hime yang sepertinya ngambek padamu. Kamu ingin menetap di Guild tapi, entah mengapa kamu merasa kesepian walaupun keadaan Guild tak pernah sepi.

"Maaf Hime—aku—aku ingin menemuinya…"

* * *

**To Be Continued**…


	2. Meet Gildarts

_**Fairy Tail © **__**Hiro**__**Mashima**_

_**Story and OC © **__**Author**_

* * *

Kamu berkaca. Di pantulan cermin itu kamu melihat wajahmu yang lumayan berbalut rambut berwarna biru langit dan juga mata yang berwarna biru gelap. Kamu menghela nafas. Lalu kembali memikirkan orangtua angkatmu.

"Van-chan!"

Hime memanggilmu dari luar. Kamu yang baru selesai masuk segera menghampirinya dan bertanya ada apa. Lalu makhluk imut itu menunjuk bola lachrimamu yang menyala-nyala. Baru saja ingin kamu lihat siapa yang menghubungimu, tiba-tiba bola itu tak lagi berkedip. Kamu membiarkannya.

"Jadi kita akan bermisi kemana?"

"Kita akan ke kota Freesia. Misi kita adalah menghancurkan gudang dan markas tempat para preman kota yang suka menculik wanita-wanita. Quest itu diajukan oleh penduduk setempat dan bayarannya hasil patungan warga."

Kamu memberikan kertas questmu pada Hime dan membiarkan exceed itu membacanya sendiri.

"Kita berangkat beberapa menit lagi dengan kereta."

Sesampainya di stasiun, kamu segera memesan tiket dan menunggu kereta datang. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menunggu. Kamu segera masuk kedalam dan memilih duduk disamping jendela. Hime sudah tertidur pulas di pahamu. Berbeda dengan Happy yang sangat lincah dan terkesan tidak bisa diam, Hime lebih suka tidur dan tidur. Ia bisa berisik kapanpun, tapi kamu lebih sering melihat dia duduk manis dan tertidur.

Kamu memandangi pemandangan yang tersaji dari jendela. Raut wajahmu berubah sedih.

***Flash***

"_Hey nak, coba dengarkan ini."_

"_A—ah?! Voice-sama bisa bernyanyi!"_

"_Hahaha! Bagus kan suaraku!"_

"_Yaa! Menenangkan sekali. Ajari aku bernyanyi juga!"_

"_Baiklah-baiklah. Akan kuajarkan kau banyak hal, termasuk—Holy Dragon Slayer Magic."_

"_A—apa itu?"_

"_Aku ini Naga Suci. Dulu bersama dengan rekan-rekanku, aku bertindak sebagai Naga penyembuh. Tapi bisa juga sebagai penghancur."_

"_Su—sugoi~"_

"_Masa sih? Hahahaha! Aku jadi besar kepala!"_

"_Ajari aku Voice-sama! Aku juga ingin menjadi sepertimu!"_

"_Oke! Kita mulai dari Do!"_

Kamu kembali teringat dengan Voicesynyous. Kamu tersenyum sebentar kemudian kamu mulai bernyanyi. Nyanyianmu membuat Hime semakin pulas tidurnya dan juga membuat semua yang ada di kereta api menjadi tenang dan damai. Pikiran mereka damai akibat pengaruh dari nyanyian Holymu.

"Holy Sing. Teknik pertama yang kau ajarkan padaku. Teknik untuk membersihkan pikiran buruk, menenangkan hati dan batin."

Kamu bersender dan memejamkan mata. Tak lama, suara interkom kereta memberitahukan kalau sebentar lagi kereta akan sampai di kota Freesia.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi aku tidak akan berhenti bernyanyi."

Setelah kereta sampai, kamu segera memeluk Hime dengan tangan kirimu dan tangan kananmu menarik koper milikmu. Kamu keluar dari kereta dan segera keluar dari stasiun. Sampailah kamu di kota Freesia. Kota kecil yang cukup ramai. Anak-anak kecil berlarian kesana kemari. Kamu memutuskan untuk mendatangi toko souvenir dan bertanya pada penjaga toko tersebut mengenai quest yang kamu kerjakan.

"Ah! Nona kau datang untuk quest itu?! Astaga! Terimakasih Tuhan, akhirnya!"

Kamu tersenyum sweatdrop mendengar reaksi penjaga toko tersebut. Ia segera mengajakmu ketempat lain untuk menemui warga yang bersangkutan. Kamu dibawa ke sebuah rumah kecil yang aneh. Penjaga tersebut menyuruhmu masuk dan menunggu di dalam. Dia meninggalkanmu. Rumah itu sangat gelap. Kamu meletakkan kopermu begitu saja. Sambil terus menggendong Hime, kamu menyusuri bagian rumah untuk menemukan saklar lampu.

Kamu menemukannya dan segera menyalakannya. Betapa terkejutnya kamu ketika melihat segerombolan orang berdiri disekitarmu. Mereka berbadan besar dan tak enak dipandang.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Lihat dia."

"Cantik sekali~"

"Ahh~ aku sudah lapar~"

Beberapa dari mereka mulai mendekatimu. Kamu berpikir jangan-jangan mereka adalah preman kota yang suka menculik wanita-wanita disini.

"Permisi."

Kamu berjongkok dan meletakkan Hime dilantai, bersender pada tembok. Dia masih tertidur. Kemudian kamu melepas jaket kulitmu, sehingga kamu hanya mengenakan tanktop berwarna hitam pada atasanmu. Kamu meletakkannya disamping Hime.

"Aw~ dia buka baju!"

"Kemarilah cantik~"

Kamu menunduk dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Matamu yang berwarna biru laut berubah menjadi merah darah dan aura putih mulai menyelimuti sekitar badanmu.

"Holy Dragon's Wind."

Bagaikan badai yang menyapu, kamu membuat mental semua preman-preman yang ada dihadapanmu. Ketika asap putih menghilang, mereka terkejut melihatmu yang sudah seperti iblis (tau mode super saiyan Goku? kayak gitu, tapi rambutnya gak berubah warna cuma terbang keatas).

Kamu maju kearah mereka semua. Mereka takut dan mundur.

"Kalian masih mau menculik wanita yang ada disini lagi?"

Mereka tidak menjawab. Keringat deras mengucur dari dahi mereka. Tiba-tiba saja mereka berlutut menyembahmu untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan kami!"

Kamu segera menonaktifkan teknikmu. Kamu tidak menghiraukan mereka dan segera menghampiri Hime yang masih pulas tertidur setelah keributan terjadi. Kamu menyeret kopermu dan keluar dari sana dan tak lupa kembali mengenakan jaket kulitmu. Ternyata ketika kamu keluar, banyak warga berdiri menunggumu dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dengan tampang was-was. Penjaga toko yang tadi juga, meminta maaf karena telah berbuat demikian padamu tapi kamu berkata kalau itu tidak apa-apa. Kamu berjalan sedikit, lalu kembali menoleh pada rumah yang tadi.

Kamu mengacungkan telunjuk tangan kananmu dan bergumam, "Holy Dragon's Destruction."

Secara perlahan, atap dan tembok rumah itu bergeser dan berjatuhan. Perlahan, sangat perlahan. Hingga 5 menit kemudian, rumah itu beserta gudang disamping kiri dan kanannya, hancur tertelan tanah. Kehancuran yang tidak menimbulkan korban luka ataupun meninggal. Preman-preman itu menganga tak percaya atas apa yang mereka lihat. Petugas keamanan setempat segera menyergap mereka setelah itu.

"Terimakasih Nona!"

"Kau hebat!"

"Keren!"

Kamu hanya bisa membalas semuanya dengan senyuman. Lalu beberapa warga muncul membawa kantung berisikan jewel, bayaranmu.

"Ini Nona, terimakasih atas bantuanmu."

Kamu menolaknya dengan cepat.

"Aku akan ambil setengahnya saja, untuk Guild. Sedangkan untukku sendiri, aku ingin menetap di kota ini selama 3 hari secara gratis~ boleh?"

Para warga sweatdrop seketika setelah mendengar penawaranmu. Tapi mereka setelah menyetujuinya. Kamu memiliki kebiasaan seperti ini sejak kamu sering meninggalkan Guild.

Akhirnya kamu menetap di kota ini untuk 3 hari kedepan. Seharian ini kamu habiskan waktumu untuk berbincang-bincang secara massal dengan warga sekitar. Seiring jalannya waktu, kamu mulai dekat dengan warga sekitar. Hime mulai menjadi mainan para anak kecil. Tak ada yang keberatan dengan kehadiranmu di kota kecil ini. Mereka senang jika ada pengembara datang ke kota mereka.

Malam menjelang, kamu dan Hime memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan yang sudah disediakan oleh Mayor Kota tersebut. Ketika kamu baru saja selesai merapihkan baju-bajumu, Hime datang padamu sambil berlari membawa bola lachrima.

"Van-chan! Panggilan darurat dari Guild!"

Hime berlari padamu, saking paniknya, ia malah tersandung dan mengakibatkan bola lahcrima yang ia bawa terlempar menghantam tembok lalu pecah.

"Ahh…" sesalmu. Melihat ekspresimu, Hime merengut dan nyaris menangis.

"Maafkan aku Van-chan! Aku memang ceroboh!"

Kamu menatap Hime dengan pandangan heran, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kemarilah~"

Hime berlari padamu sambil menangis terisak. Kamu memeluknya penuh kasih. Hime terkadang terlihat dingin dan cuek, tapi dia bisa menjadi cengeng disaat yang bersamaan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Happy.

"Sudah-sudah. Kita bisa beli yang baru," hiburmu. Tetapi Hime masih saja menangis sambil mengatakan maaf berulang-ulang.

***Flash***

"_Holy Dragon Slayer Magic adalah sihir yang memperbolehkanmu untuk menyembuhkan dan juga menghancurkan. Nyanyian suci untuk kehidupan dank au harus menggunakannya disaat terdesak, seperti perang misalnya. Sedangkan teknik yang lain kau boleh menggunakannya sesuka hati."_

"_Ke—keren!"_

"_Holy Dragon Roar, raungan ini semua Dragon Slayer mempelajarinya dan ini yang sangat mudah. Lalu ada jurus rahasia, nanti saja aku ajarkan. Aku akan mengajarimu tentang jurus pemulihan dan penyembuhan."_

"_Apa bedanya pemulihan dan penyembuhan?"_

"_Teknik pemulihan dimana kau bisa menentang ajal dengan menggantikan sedikit nyawamu."_

"_Maksudnya?"_

"_Ketika kau memulihkan orang sekarat, dia akan sehat dan kaulah yang menjadi sekarat. Kebalikannya."_

"_Kalau penyembuhan?"_

"_Ya menyembuhkan bodoh! Seperti luka ringan atau luka berat."_

"_Keren! Aku tidak bodoh, aku kan tidak tau!"_

"_Yayayaya~"_

Kamu kembali mengingat masa lalumu. Kamu mengelus kepala bulat Hime.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi."

* * *

Hari kedua di Freesia Town.

Kamu dan Hime berkeliling pagi untuk mencari makanan. Kalian keluar dari mini market terdekat dengan beberapa kantung belanja. Hime berjalan disampingmu sambil mengunyah panjang isi coklat yang kamu belikan tadi. Tiba-tiba saja kamu memekik kencang ketika melihat sosok yang familiar berada dihadapanmu.

"Gildarts!"

Gildarts. Mage terkuat di Fairy Tail ada di kota ini. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, tapi kamu senang bisa melihatnya. Bagaimana pun juga kamu dan dia sudah lama tak bertemu. Gildarts yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kearahmu dan melambai-lambai genit hingga membuatmu berpikir untuk tidak menghampirinya.

"Vanessa! Wah! Kau sudah besar ya ternyata!" Gildarts menepuk-nepuk kepalamu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wah! Kucing ini juga sudah besar ya!"

"Ya Gildarts!" balas Hime riang.

Gildarts meraih Hime yang masih mengunyah rotinya dan memeluk makhluk itu sambil sesekali menarik-narik pipinya dengan gemas. Kalian memutuskan untuk duduk santai di pub terdekat.

"Kau kemana saja, Gildarts?"

"Ah? Aku sibuk! Tentu saja!" jawabnya sambil tak berhenti memainkan Hime.

"Hah? Palingan kau sibuk menggoda wanita," kamu meragu atas jawaban Gildarts. Gildarts merasa terpukul atas responmu hingga aura merana muncul disekitar tubuhnya.

"Hei!"

"Ahahaha! Aku serius. 5 tahun yang lalu, aku pergi mengerjakan One Hundred Years Mission. Dan kau tau apa yang ku temukan dalam misiku?"

"Tidak."

"Acnologia…"

Kamu terhenti dari jalanmu. Kamu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetmu ketika Gildarts berbicara demikian.

"Acnolo—gia?"

"Ya. Black Dragon yang lebih berbahaya dari Naga-Naga pengajar Slayer Magic. Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan makhluk itu. Benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk."

Kamu masih memikirkan perkataan Gildarts. Ia menurunkan Hime dan membuka jubahnya. Betapa terkejutnya kamu dan Hime melihat luka yang bertebaran di tubuh pria tua itu. Kamu melihat lagi ke bawah. Kaki kiri Gildarts.

"Astaga!"

"Gildarts! Daijobu desuka?!" Hime sepertinya ingin menangis melihat keadaan Gildarts yang separah itu. Acnologia. Entah Naga macam apa itu. Bahkan Gildarts yang notabene terkuat di Fairy Tail dibuat tak karuan seperti ini.

"Kaki dan organ dalamku," Gildarts membuka suara. Hime memegang kedua telinganya dan menunduk menahan tangis. Kamu juga tidak tega melihat Gildarts seperti keadaan ini.

Melihat ekspresimu dan Hime, membuat Gildarts salah tingkah dan menutup kembali jubahnya.

"Ahaha~ maaf ya kita tidak jadi ke pub," ucap Gildarts salah tingkah. Kamu menatapnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Kau akan bermalam disini kan? Biarkan aku merawat lukamu."

"Eh?"

* * *

Kamu, Hime dan Gildarts berada di penginapan. Penginapan Gildarts yang bersebelahan dengan kamarmu menginap. Kamu menawarkan bantuan untuk membantu meringankan sakit yang pria itu derita. Gildarts tentu tak menolaknya dan malah berterima kasih.

"Ah ya~ Holy Dragon Slayer. Kekuatan penyembuh luar biasa," pujinya sambil menyenderkan badannya ke tembok. Hime memberinya bantal untuk menyanggah kepalanya. Kalian bertiga sedang berada di atas kasur penginapan Gildarts.

Kamu bersiap untuk melakukan penyembuhan. Kamu berkonsentrasi. Tanganmu kamu letakkan diatas luka Gildarts yang diperban. Aura-aura hijau-keputihan mulai menyelimuti badanmu. Rambutmu pun agak terbang akibat itu.

***Flash***

"_Holy Dragon's Spirit. Roh. Ini teknik yang kukatakan tadi. Pemulihan, maka nyawamu akan dalam bahaya dan yang kau selamatkan akan sehat walafiat."_

"_Okay~"_

"_Yah. Teknik menyembuhkan lainnya bisa kau gunakan kapan saja untuk luka-luka ringan dan penyakit yang tidak parah. Namanya, Holy Dragon's Potion."_

"_Ada lagi?"_

"_Terakhir. Ini tingkatannya hanya untuk menyembuhkan. Untuk luka dalam dan luka berat. Seperti kerusakan pada organ ataupun kelumpuhan. Tetapi, harus rutin dilakukan karena ini bukan teknik instan. Nama teknik ini adalah—"_

Kamu kembali fokus. Kamu mengingat semua yang diajarkan oleh 'Ibu'mu. Kamu memejamkan matamu.

"Holy Dragon's Soul."

Cahaya hijau-keputihan mulai menyelimuti bagian tubbuh Gildarts yang terluka. Tanpa kamu gerakkan, cahaya itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Mensensor secara otomatis bagian mana yang tidak sehat.

"Aaaaakhhh!"

Gildarts berteriak. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya. Ia melawan sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menjalar kedalam tubuhnya, bergerak naik ke kepalanya. Membuat ia semakin memekik kesakitan. Tapi ia bertahan dengan menggenggam erat sprei tempat tidur.

Kamu terus memfokuskan jurusmu. Keringat pun mulai turun juga dari dahimu. Ini kali pertama kamu menggunakan teknik ini. Setelah ini selesai, Gildarts pastinya akan baik-baik saja. Walaupun tidak pulih 100%.

"Aaakhhh! Akhh!"

"Gildarts—hiks-hiks!"

Hime memegangi lengan Gildarts sambil menitikkan airmata. Dari dulu, Hime memang tidak pernah sanggup melihat orang lain kesakitan. Kamu menatap wajah Gildarts yang masih berusaha menahan sakit.

**'_Sedikit lagi!'_**

Kamu kembali menekankan jurusmu. Cahaya itu semakin terang dan semakin menyelimuti tubuh Gildarts. Sampai saat ini, dia masih berteriak.

***Flash***

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Itu adalah jurus untuk menenangkan hati, batin dan pikiran seseorang. Itu bekerja dengan baik layaknya narkoba, tapi ini jauh lebih aman daripada itu semua. Siapapun yang kau doakan, dia akan tertidur dalam damai."_

"_Beritahu aku Voice-sama!"_

"_Hmmmm…"_

Cahaya penyembuhan masih bersemayam disekitar badan Gildarts. Kamu tak perlu mengomandonya lagi karena itu sudah sampai batas maksimal dan cahaya itu tidak akan kalau tidak kamu batalkan. Gildarts masih meraung-meraung. Kamu menggenggam tangan kirinya, menaruhnya di depan dadamu. Kamu berdoa.

"Pray, Holy Dragon."

Seketika, alur-alur berwarna hijau terang merayapi tangan kiri Gildarts menuju leher dan kemudian kepalanya. Gildarts berhenti berteriak. Kamu mencoba untuk mendamaikan hati dan pikirannya. Pria tua itu sudah agak tenang sekarang. Nafasnya sudah kembali normal, keringatnya tak lagi mengucur deras dan ia tak lagi berteriak.

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" Hime bertanya kepadamu ketika melihat Gildarts tertidur. Kamu menaruh kembali tangan Gildarts, dan menoleh pada Hime. Kamu tersenyum yakin dan itu membuat Hime bernafas lega.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar kita, Hime. Biarkan Gildarts beristirahat."

Hime mengganguk dan melompat kearahmu. Kamu menangkapnya dan segera beranjak dari sana. Menutup pintu kamar penginapan Gildarts dan menuju kamarmu sendiri.

"Van-chan?!"

Kamu terkejut Hime berteriak kearahmu. Kamu bertanya apa yang terjadi dan ia segera menyuruhmu untuk berkaca. Kamu dan Hime segera ke kamar mandi dan melihat kaca.

"Ke—Kenapa?"

Hime khawatir. Kamu tak tau apa yang terjadi. Kedua matamu, hidung dan kedua sudut mulutmu mengeluarkan darah. Kamu bingung. Kamu tak merasakan sakit sehingga tak menyadari darah-darah ini keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kamu memegang sendiri darah yang mengalir pada wajahmu. Kamu segera membilas wajahnya dengan air keran. Kamu sedikit lega karena darah itu tak lagi mengalir.

"Apa itu efek sampingnya?"

"Entahlah. Voice-sama tak pernah memberitahuku—atau mungkin ia tak punya kesempatan. Ia keburu menghilang," kamu tertunduk lemas. Hime mengelus-elus lenganmu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kamu dan Hime mengantar Gildarts siang hari menuju stasiun kereta Freesia Town.

"Terimakasih atas kemarin. Aku merasa lebih baik."

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Jaga dirimu Gildarts!"

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan kembali ke Guild?"

"Mungkin besok pagi."

"Oke kalau begitu."

Gildarts membalikkan badannya. Kamu menghentikan dia karena kamu teringat sesuatu.

"Kau belum pulih seutuhnya. Jadi aku minta hindari pertempuran yang akan melukai tubuhmu," saranmu sebelum Gildarts pergi. Gildarts menganggukkan kepalanya dan berterima kasih sekali lagi. Kemudian ia melambai dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menghilang dari pandanganmu dan Hime.

"Nah Hime, kita akan mengunjungi perpustakaan kota hari ini."

"Ahh—rutinitas itu lagi. Bertahun-tahun aku menemanimu, selalu ini yang dilakukan setiap mau pulang," Hime memundungkan dirinya di tepi jalan.

"Eh? Ayolah! Aku sudah berjanji untuk menginfokan segala jenis obat dan tumbuhan herbal pada Porlyusica-san!"

Setelah berhasil memebujuk Hime, kamu dan dia pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Ketika sampai disana kamu segera masuk dan bertanya pada penjaga perpustakaan, dimana rak buku berisikan obat-obatan. Setelah diberitahu, kamu segera menuju kesana.

Kamu menumpuk 5 buku sekaligus dan meletakkannya di meja tempat kamu membaca. Kamu memang sudah sering melakukan ini setiap pergi misi, kemudian ketika kembali ke Guild, kamu mendatangi Porlyusica untuk menginformasikan kepadanya.

Kamu fokus membaca buku sedangkan Hime berkeliling sambil terbang untuk mencari buku yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

"Hmmm, hampir semuanya sudah kuketahui. Ah? Apa ini ya? Hmmm hmmm…"

Kamu terus membaca, sampai akhirnya tak sadar sudah 2 buku kamu selesaikan. Tanpa kamu sadari juga, Hime naik keatas mejamu sambil membawa sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

"He? Apa ini Hime?"

"Aku rasa ini bagus agar kau bisa mengerti dirimu sendiri," Hime menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak biasa. Ia mengginggit bibir bawahnya sendiri sambil menggeser buku yang ia bawa agar kamu membacanya.

Kamu meraih buku itu dan membaca sampulnya.

"The Tale Of The Dragons—The Immortal Dragons?"

Kamu sendiri mulai tertarik untuk membacanya. Sebelum membukanya, kamu terlebih dahulu mengecek siapa penulis buku ini, tetapi tak ada nama satupun. Kamu juga tidak melihat nama siapapun di lembar pertama ataupun akhir.

"Buku yang aneh…"

"Lebih baik kau melompat langsung ke halaman 200," Hime berkata demikian. Kamu tidak bertanya kenapa dan langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ah?!"

"Buku ini bercerita tentang Naga pengajar Dragon Slayer. Aku tidak tau ini benar atau tidak—ketika aku membaca bagian Holy Dragon, aku khawatir padamu."

Kamu menatap Hime yang menunjukkan ekspresi penuh ketakutan dan khawatir yang luar biasa. Kamu belum sempat membuka halaman yang Hime sarankan. Kamu kembali menutup buku itu. Tanganmu bergerak menyentuh kepala Hime.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku akan baik-baik saja," kamu tersenyum tapi raut wajah Hime tak berubah. Kamu memutuskan untuk menengok isi buku itu. Penasaran.

"**Bersama dengan Naga yang lain, Naga betina itu membentuk pasukan khusus. Pasukan berperang bagian pemulihan. Aku—pengarang buku ini tak mengerti mengapa aku menulis ini tetapi andaikan saja ada yang membaca, pastinya ku harap adalah para Dragon Slayer—"**

"**Kekuatan yang mereka miliki sangat diluar batas. Sang Raja, Igneel bahkan seperti Dewa. Metallicana yang tak bisa disentuh, Grandeneey yang tak terdeteksi lalu Sang penyembuh yang abadi—"**

"**Ketika aku mendapat penglihatan ini—justru Naga penyembuh itulah yang terlebih dahulu tewas. Akibat semua yang ia lakukan. Ia mengorbankan nyawanya dengan Holy Song, lagu yang mengembalikan semua nyawa pada tubuh yang tinggalkan—sungguh ajaib."**

Kamu menutup buku itu dan menoleh ke Hime.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan buku ini. Pengarangnya tidak jelas dan berkata ia menulis karena ia mendapat mimpi—penglihatan? Atau sejenisnya. Aku tidak percaya dengan buku ini."

Hime mengalihkan pandangannya, "Entah kenapa bagian terakhir mengingatkanku pada kasus berdarahmu kemarin." ia menunduk kembali, "Aku hanya takut."

Kamu menaruh buku tadi diatas susunan buku yang kamu baca. Kamu berdiri dari kursimu dan menatap Hime dengan senyuman tulus.

"Ini karena sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertarung dengan cara biasa dan selalu memanfaatkan Dragon Slayer Magic. Gommenasai, Hime. Aku selalu membuatmu khawatir. Mungkin aku akan kembali menjadi seorang Martial Arts."

Kamu mengambil buku tentang Naga tadi, lalu menyelipkannya dibalik jaketmu.

"Katanya tidak percaya dengan buku itu," Hime mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kamu terkikik kecil dan menyuruh Hime jangan berisik.

"Buku ini bisa kita pakai buat membodohi Natsu~"

Hime menatapmu dengan tatapan yang tak biasa, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum riang dan tertawa.

"Yaaa!"

* * *

Gelap mulai menyelimuti Freesia Town. Hime sudah lebih dahulu terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sedangkan kamu masih sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang ada di kopermu. Semua benda kamu rapihkan dan tak lupa buku yang kamu ambil secara diam, kamu masukkan kesana.

"Voice-sama…Master…Natsu…Erza…Mira…Cana...Gildarts ...Semuanya…"

***Flash***

"_Hey nak! Ini!"_

"_Kertas apa ini?"_

"_Itu adalah kumpulan teknik-teknik bela diri, Martial Arts. Kau tak bisa terus-terusan menggunakan Magicmu itu. Mungkin hanya Dragon's Roar yang aman kau gunakan, selebihnya…itu berbahaya."_

"_Ummm—baiklah! Aku akan masuk dulu kedalam untuk menaruhnya agar tidak lupa."_

"_Yaaa! Jangan lama-lama, aku ingin melatih suaramu!"_

Kamu menatap langit dari jendela kamar penginapanmu. Kamu juga masih penasaran kenapa Mirajane memberimu panggilan darurat melalui bola lachrima.

"Atau Raijinshuu sudah pulang?"

Kamu menenggelamkan kepalamu didalam kedua lututmu. Kemudian kembali kamu angkat untuk memandang langit sekali lagi.

"—Laxus..."

* * *

**TBC.**

Bagi reader yang bingung sama penampilan Vanessa, silahkan lihat AVA saya :)

saya gambar sendiri lho~ arigatou sudah sudi baca :")


	3. Long Story

**A/N** : Saya berusaha semampu mungkin untuk tetap konsisten memakai second POV walau akhirnya saya rasa agak sulit makin kemari -_- . Mulai chapter ini sampai tamat, saya akan pakai 2 POV, mohon maaf jika membingungkan :)

Disclaimer :

_**Fairy Tail © **__**Hiro**__**Mashima**_

_**Story and OC © **__**Author**_

Kamu membuka matamu. Sejak sejam yang lalu kamu tidak bisa tidur dengan pulas. Geser sana, geser sini. Akhirnya kamu memilih bangun dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kamu memutuskan untuk keluar dari penginapan untuk mencari udara segar. Sebelum itu, kamu terlebih dahulu kembali menyelimuti Hime yang sudah tertidur lelap. Kamu meraih jaketmu dan meninggalkan kamar penginapan tersebut.

Freesia Town di malam hari sangat tenang dan damai. Dari tempat kamu berjalan, terdengar suara-suara yang cukup keras. Kamu berpikir mungkin suara dari pub yang ada di ujung persimpangan. Kamu memutuskan untuk mendatangi pub itu, sekedar ingin mengusir rasa penat.

Kamu berjalan pelan sambil bersenandung kecil. Mata dan kepalamu juga bergerak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Vanessa?"

"Hm?"

Kamu menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilmu. Betapa terkejutnya kamu ketika melihat sosok yang cukup jelas karena ia berdiri dibawah terpaan lampu jalanan.

Wajah orang itu menggambarkan antara tak sudi untuk bertemu dan juga terkejut. Tapi kamu memutuskan kalau tak sudi untuk bertemu adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Laxus…"

Laxus menatapmu dengan pandangan aneh. Dia menyeringai dan tersenyum, senyum yang menurutmu bagaikan setan yang sedang kelaparan. Ekspresi wajah yang membuatmu segera siaga.

"Kau berada disini juga rupanya," katanya sambil mengambil langkah maju mendekatimu. Kamu diam saja, hanya menggambarkan ekspresi wajah yang berhati-hati.

"Aku sedang bertugas," jawabmu enteng sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali," tiba-tiba saja Laxus sudah berada di depanmu tanpa kamu sadari. Wajahnya menyeringai menakutkan, membuatmu menelan ludah beberapa kali. Dia mengambil beberapa helai birumu, mengendusnya.

"Kalau kau pulang, katakan padanya untuk segera pension agar tahta Master bisa jatuh padaku," ucap Laxus sembari melepas helaian rambutmu. Ia berjalan melewatimu.

"Dan aku akan membuang member yang lemah dan tidak berguna!

Laxus tertawa. Kamu terdiam dan membiarkan dia mengoceh sesuka hatinya di tengah malam yang sepi ini. Kamu menggigit bibir bawahmu.

"Kau terobsesi pada hal yang mustahil…"

"…"

"Orang yang mencintaimu atau menyayangimu—tak berarti akan selalu mengiyakan kata-katamu."

Kamu mulai berbalik dan berjalan melewati Laxus yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kamu berhenti tak jauh dari hadapannya. Kamu menolehkan sedikit kepalamu tanpa menatap mata Laxus yang sejak tadi mengikuti arah gerakmu.

"Aku bahkan tak mengenal dirimu yang sekarang…" dan kamu meninggalkannya. Biasanya Laxus akan membalas perkataan siapapun, tapi selama kamu berjalan meninggalkannya, tak terdengar satu huruf pun dari mulutnya.

* * *

**Freesia Town, Pagi Hari**

"Nessa—"

"Vanessa—"

"Van-chan!"

"Nyeeemmmm…"

"Van-chan, ayo bangun!"

"Aku masih ngantuk, Hime~"

Kamu kembali menarik selimutmu untuk menutupi sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela. Hime terus-terusan memanggil namamu dan menyuruhmu untuk bangun. Kamu bertanya padanya sekarang jam berapa dan Hime bilang sekarang jam 9 pagi. Kamu kembali membuka selimutmu dan mendesah panjang. Mata biru gelapmu memandang lurus keatas. Tak kamu sangka semalam bisa bertemu dengan Laxus walaupun pertemuanmu dengannya tak berjalan indah. Semalam adalah pertemuan pertamamu setelah 3 tahun tak bertemu.

"Kau semalam kemana?"

Matamu membelalak dan putih membulat sempurna ketika Hime bertanya demikian. Sepertinya kamu tertangkap basah ketika keluar semalam.

"Aku hanya mencari udara segar~ hehe~"

"Benarkah?"

"Ah~ Hime~"

Kamu merajuk pada exceed pink itu untuk tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya dan menyuruhnya untuk merapihkan koper.

"Kau bertemu siapa semalam?" tanya Hime lagi dengan wajah super penasaran, tak lupa empat kedutan terpampang didahinya.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengan siapa-siapa semalam," jawabmu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi wajahmu menyiratkan kesedihan…"

Kamu terdia namun masih menyunggingkan senyum kecil pada Hime. Ya. Kamu terpikirkan atas kejadian semalam. Kamu sendiri tidak menyangka akan mengeluarkan ucapan sinis pada pemuda berusia 3 tahun lebih tua darimu itu. Tapi mau bagimana lagi. Toh sudah terjadi.

"Aku hanya dilema…"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Setelah berpamitan pada warga Freesia Town, Vanessa dan Hime menuju stasiun kereta api untuk kembali pulang ke Magnolia. Setelah 45 menit menunggu, akhirnya kereta mereka datang.

Mereka berdua memilih untuk duduk didekat jendela. Selama perjalanan, mereka berbincang-bincang seperti biasa. Bercanda, saling meledek dan lainnya. Saat mereka sedang asik-asiknya mengobrol tiba-tiba saja 3 orang asing mendatangi mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Vanessa memastikan. 3 orang itu berpakaian aneh, super aneh. Pakaian super ketat berwarna biru dongker dan kemudian mereka berbalik badan. Mereka menggoyang-goyangkan bokong mereka dihadapan Vanessa dan Hime.

Tentu saja yang kedua insan tersebut syok sampai ingin mati melihat pemandangan menjijikkan yang disuguhkan oleh ke-3 orang aneh ini.

"Kami adalah—Jiggle Butt Gang!" seru mereka sambil kembali menggoyang-goyangkan bokong mereka.

"Mataku!" Vanessa merasa matanya ingin lepas melihat aksi gila tersebut. Sedangkan Hime membatu ditempat saking tidak kuat menahan godaan iman dari Jiggle Butt Gang.

"Hohohoho~ kami adalah para pria tampan~"

Vanessa menutupi matanya sedikit sambil mencoba untuk berdiri. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengindari menatap bokong-bokong yang bergoyang-goyang itu. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ia tak sanggup lagi.

"Dan kami dengan senang hati menerimamu jika ingin menjadi anggota Gang kami~" mereka kembali menggoyang-goyangkan bokong mereka dengan bangga. Goyang kiri, goyang kanan. Vanessa semakin tidak sanggup. Ia lebih memilih mabuk kendaraan sepanjang jalan daripada harus melihat penyiksaan lahir batin seperti ini.

"Kami adalah—"

"KAEDE!"

"Uwaaaa!"

Vanessa menendang tiga manusia aneh tersebut dengan kencang hingga mental keluar menembus atap kereta. Bisa dibayangkan betapa kencangnya tendangan itu. Sementara mereka yang ditendang, tetap menggoyang-goyangkan bokong mereka diangkasa sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Jiggle Butt apa? Ah! Rasanya aku mau mati melihatnya!" Vanessa meraung-raung frustasi akibat kejadian tadi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hime yang duduk diseberangnya. Tubuh Hime membatu, pucat dan mulutnya menganga.

"Hi—Hime!"

Vanessa mencari segala upaya untuk menormalkan Hime dari kesyokannya. Beberapa penumpang juga berlarian kesana kemari mencoba membantu Vanessa dengan cara mengipas-ngipaskan Hime dan memberinya air. Vanessa mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hime dengan keras sampai kepala exceed itu terhuyung kesana-kemari.

"Himee!"

"Awas saja ya mereka. Kalau ketemu lagi akan aku pelontoskan bokong mereka!"

Sepanjang perjalanan kamu mencoba untuk menyadarkan Hime kembali. Dan akhirnya berhasil ketika kamu hampir sampai di stasiun kota Magnolia. Kamu memasukkan dengan paksa permen-permen manis kedalam mulut Hime yang menganga. Jelas saja itu membuatnya tersedak dan sadarkan diri. Tapi nyaris tewas juga akibat ide gila perempuan berambut biru itu.

"Kau membuatku khawatir Hime," ujar Vanessa dalam perjalanan menuju Guild.

"Habisnya orang-orang aneh itu membuatku syok! SYOK!" Hime menekankan kata syok dalam omongannya. Wajahnya terlihat emosi atas apa yang dilakukan Jiggle Butt Gang padanya.

"Hahahaha! Tapi—yaa hiburan. Walaupun itu hiburan yang paling menakutkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Guild kita kemana ya? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat bendera Fairy Tail," Vanessa bertanya-tanya. Biasanya dari kejauhan akan terlihat bangunan super megah dengan bendera Guild diatasnya. Tapi sekarang, ia tidak melihat sama sekali.

"Iya, apakah Guild kita pindah Van-chan?"

"Eh? Siapa yang kira-kira mampu memindahkan bangunan besar itu?"

Vanessa dan Hime berpikir keras dengan menaruh telunjuk mereka dikepala masing-masing.

"Hmmmmmmm…"

Sembari mereka berpikir, seorang warga kota menegur mereka.

"Van-chan, Hime!"

Mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan dan membungkuk hormat sambil mengucapkan selamat siang.

"Wah, kalian baru pulang tugas ya?"

"I—Iya…umm, ngomong-ngomong Guild kami pindah kemana ya?"

"Pindah? Jadi kalian tidak tau?"

"Tau apa?"

"3 hari yang lalu, Fairy Tail berperang dengan Phantom Lord. Fairy Tail tentu saja menang, tapi sebelumnya Guild dihancurkan oleh salah satu dari Phantom itu—Hey!"

Vanessa berlari dan Hime terbang meninggalkan ibu tersebut, "Terimakasih Bibi!"

"Jadi panggilan darurat kemarin karena ini rupanya."

Vanessa terus berlari sedangkan Hime mengikutinya dari belakang dengan cara terbang. Sesampainya di gerbang Guild, Vanessa tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Bangunan utama rusak berat dan sedang ditutupi oleh pembatas. Terlihat member Guild yang lain tengah bergotong-royong membangun kembali Guild mereka.

"Semangat! Semangat!"

Terdengar suara yang tak asik di telinga Vanessa dan Hime. Gadis berambut putih itu tengah membawa nampan keliling, mengantarkan minuman-minuman untuk teman-temannya yang sedang membangun ulang Guild.

"Mirajane!"

* * *

**Your POV**

"Mirajane!"

Kamu berlari kearah Mirajane yang membalas menyambutmu ketika kamu memanggilnya.

"Okaeri!"

Mirajane mengajakmu untuk mengobrol di bar kecil dadakan yang dibuat di luar Guild. Mirajane menjelaskan semuanya padamu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Guild.

"Tapi aku lega karena kita bisa mengalahkan Phantom Lord," kata Mirajane dengan senyuman yang khas.

"Aku minta maaf tidak bisa membantu," sesalmu.

"Ini semua salahku Mirajane! Saat itu aku panik karena ada panggilan darurat, aku berlari kemudian tersandung dan bola lachrimanya pecah…" Hime pun turut menyesal. Tapi kamu ataupun Mirajane tak menyalahkan dia. Kalian berdua berkata kalau itu tidak apa-apa.

"Lagipula semua baik-baik saja. Tak perlu dikhawatirkan," kata Mirajane dengan menggunakan senyuman yang tadi. Ia mengelus-elus kepala Hime, mencoba untuk menenangkan exceed betina itu.

"Apakah Master baik-baik saja?"

"Yah! Dia sangat baik, mungkin perlu istirahat juga."

Kamu mengangguk. Kamu memutarkan badanmu untuk menatap sekeliling. Member Guild tengah sibuk-sibuknya. Mereka semua bekerja sama dan sesekali kamu menangkap mereka tengah bercanda disela-sela pekerjaan mereka.

"Kenapa sepi sekali ya?"

"Ah? Mungkin karena tidak ada Natsu disini makanya kau bilang sepi."

"Ah~ betul juga. Kemana dia dan gadis pirang Lucy itu? Erza dan Gray juga tidak ada."

"Mereka sedang berada di Balsam Town," jawab Mirajane sambil mengelap gelas bir berukuran besar. Hime tak lagi disampingmu karena ia sedang bermain-main dengan Levy entah dimana. Makhluk itu sempat berpamitan padamu.

"Huh? Lumayan dekat…" kamu meraih gelasmu yang disiapkan oleh Mirajane sejak tadi. Kamu menenggaknya habis dan kembali meminta Mirajane untuk mengisinya.

"Apa kau akan menetap disini dulu?"

"Dengan keadaan Guild seperti ini, aku rasa aku tidak punya pilihan," kamu tersenyum lalu menenggak minumanmu.

"Ara-ara~"

"Memangnya misi apa di Balsam Town?" tanyamu sekali lagi. Selama perjalanan di kereta kamu tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan salah stau penumpang kalau Balsam Town sedang kedatangan grup teater yang terkenal di seluruh Fiore.

"Pemilik teater keliling sedang membutuhkan pemain katanya. Untuk drama Frederick dan Yanderica," jelas Mirajane.

"Frede—apa? Sepertinya aku familiar dengan pementasan drama itu…" katamu sambil memasang wajah sweatdrop. Kamu mengingat-ingat kalau beberapa tahun lalu, kamu dan Hime pernah menjadi aktris cabutan untuk mengisi drama fantasy itu.

"Kau tau Van-chan, tadi pagi Laxus kesini dan dia mengatakan hal yang tak bisa kumaafkan," Mirajane menaruh gelasnya dan berhenti mengelap. Ia menatapmu dengan pandangan sedih dan kecewa.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia mengatakan kalau kehancuran Guild karena Lucy. Dia juga menghina Shadow Gear yang sangat lemah sehingga berhasil dikalahkan oleh Gajeel Redfox. Dan dia juga berharap Master segera pensiun," ucap Mirajane sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bulir air matanya siap jatuh.

"Bahkan ketika aku menghubunginya dengan lachrima, dia bilang dia mau membantu kalau Lucy menjadi gadisnya—aku menolak dan dia malah menyuruhku untuk telanjang didepannya. Aku—tak menyangka dia menjadi seperti itu."

Mirajane sekuat tenaga menahan airmatanya agar tidak keluar. Kamu kembali menenggak minumanmu sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Aku akan membunuhnya kalau nanti dia pulang."

Mendengar itu Mira terkikik kecil dan mengatakan secara terang-terangan kalau kamu cemburu. Kamu segera berteriak dan menyangkal omongan Mira. Wajahmu memerah sehingga Mira tak henti-hentinya menggodamu.

"Mira! Berhenti menggodaku!"

"Ara~ara."

Setelah Mira selesai dengan acara menggodamu, kalian kembali membicarakan hal-hal yang lain. Kamu membahas tentang Guild dan keadaan Magnolia.

"Ah ya. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari dormitory, aku berencana untuk membeli rumah yang ada di sudut Magnolia itu."

"Oh? Kapan kau akan pindah?"

"Entahlah."

"Lalu apa alasanmu pindah dan membeli rumah?"

"Eh? Apa ya?"

"Mungkinkah Van-chan—"

"Mi—Mira! Mulai lagi deh!"

'Bruk!'

"Gyaaaa! Cana!"

Kamu terkejut ketika Cana datang sambil membanting sebua barel bir berukuran besar diatas meja tempat kamu duduk. Mira kembali mengucapkan dialek khasnya sambil bersweatdrop ria.

"Yo!" sapa Cana tanpa dosa. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Cana, kamu teringat sesuatu. Entah pemikiran kamu ini benar atau tidak tapi kamu mempunyai firasat bahwa kamu harus memberitahunya.

"Cana, aku bertemu dengan Gildarts lho saat di Freesia Town."

"Be—Benarkah?!" serunya sambil memuncratkan birnya kesamping badanmu. Kamu merinding disko ketika hal itu terjadi. Untung saja tidak mengenai wajah ataupun badanmu.

"Iya~"

Dan Cana pun mulai melancarkan beribu pertanyaan tentang Gildarts padamu. Sejak Cana bergabung dengan Fairy Tail, kamu menangkap kalau Cana amat sangat ngefans terhadap Gildarts Clive. Entah benar atau tidak. Tapi itu adalah pendapatmu.

Sepanjang hari, kamu menghabiskan waktumu bersama dengan Cana dan Mirajane. Membahas semua hal yang biasa dibahas para wanita dan hal-hal lainnya. Canda tawa menghiasi obrolan kalian.

Ketika malam menjelang, kamu memutuskan untuk kembali ke Fairy Hills. Kamu memeluk Hime sambil berjalan menuju dormitory.

"Aku sudah membeli rumah kecil di sudut kota. Mungkin besok pagi kita bisa pindah. Aku juga sudah minta tolong pada beberapa member Guild untuk membantu acara pindahan kita! Jadi besok, barang-barang kita akan mereka bantu bawakan ke rumah baru~ kita hanya perlu menyusunnya~"

"Sugoi! Kita tidak perlu repot-repot!"

"Yap yap~ Ah iya, harga rumah itupun tidak terlalu mahal. Jadi, sebelum kita tidur nanti lebih baik kita mengemas barang-barang yang akan kita bawa agar besok mereka yang akan menolong kita akan lebih mudah."

"Memangnya siapa yang akan datang?"

"Err—Max, Nab, Alzack dan Elfman. Hihihihi!"

"Aiyaa?! Kau sogok dengan apa mereka?!"

"Enak saja! Kau pikir aku apa Hime?!"

Keesokan paginya, Max, Nab, Alzack dan Elfman telah menunggumu di depan pagar dormitory. Barang-barangmu sudah terlebih dahulu kamu keluarkan dan kamu parkirkan di halaman Fairy Hills. Kamu keluar dari pintu dormitory bersama Hime dan seorang gadis berambut hijau, Bisca Mulan.

"Yo Minna!" sapamu dan Hime bersamaan. Kamu dan Bisca berjalan beriringan sedangkan Hime hinggap di kepala birumu.

"Terimakasih ya sudah mau membantuku," ucapmu dihiasi dengan senyum manis. Kamu juga berterimakasih pada Bisca yang mau menemanimu walaupun kamu mengajaknya karena mempunyai motif terselebung.

"Nah~ Aku, Max, Nab dan Elfman akan berjalan di depan. Bisca, kau bisa bantu Alzack dengan barang-barang yang tak terlalu berat. Hime akan tetap di kepalaku, tidak apa-apa kan, Bisca?" tanyamu sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matamu. Sontak saja membuat wajah Bisca merah padam, begitu juga dengan Alzack.

Secara garis besar, kamu ingin mencomblangkan mereka berdua. Tapi tak ada satupun yang menyadari hal itu.

"Bi—biar aku yang bawakan Bi—Bisca…."

Dari posisimu kamu bisa mendengar suara percakapan malu-malu antara Bisca dan Alzack. Mendengar itu membuatmu terkikik geli sendiri. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah barumu, kamu mengobrol banyak hal dengan nakama-nakamamu. Salah satunya dengan Max, mage spesialisasi pasir ini memberimu tips bagaimana cara menghindar dari serangan pasir. Kamu hanya mangut-mangut mendengar penjelasan itu.

Beralih pada Elfman, dia mengajakmu berbincang masalah 'kepriaan'. Kamu hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria ketika Elfman mulai beraksi seperti biasa.

"Itulah lelaki sejati! Kau bisa bayangkan itu kan?! Kau juga Vane-chan, kau benar-benar seorang pria!"

"Onna desu!"

Akhirnya kalian semua tertawa terbahak-bahak akan hal tersebut. Sudah lama sekali kamu tidak bersenda gurau bersama dengan mereka. Kamu merindukan kebersamaan itu. Mereka selalu ada disana. Mereka tidak pergi kemanapun. Mereka adalah keluargamu.

Sesampainya di rumah barumu, kamu dan yang lain segera masuk dan mulai mengatur barang-barang yang ada. Barang-barangmu tak terlalu banyak dan kamu juga sudah merapihkannya dengan tertata sebelum dibawa pindah kesini. Jadi mereka semua tidak perlu berlama-lama dan tidak terlalu lelah.

Setelah semuanya beres, kamu membuatkan mereka masing-masing segelas teh hangat. Disela-sela waktu, kalian kembali bercanda dan mengobrol tentang banyak hal.

"Kau sudah dengar kalau Laxus menggoda Mira?"

"Ya. Mira memberitahuku kok."

"La—lalu bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Perasaan apa?"

"Vane-chan, sebagai pria sejati kau tidak boleh menutupi kesedihanmu."

"Onna desu!"

"Hahaha!"

"Elfman, berhenti menyebutku 'pria sejati'! Kalau tidak—akan ku panggang!"

"Mugyaaaaa!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

1 jam berlalu, para pria itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke Guild untuk membantu yang perenovasian Guild yang sedang berlangsung. Meninggalkan kamu dan Bisca disini.

Kamu berpikir saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengorek tuntas tentang perasaan Bisca pada Alzack yang sudah tercium sejak lama.

"Bisca—sore wo suki desuka?"

"Dare ni?!"

"Alzack!"

Seketika Bisca membisu. Ia menunduk, tapi kamu masih bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau wajahnya memerah.

"A—aku…." dan kemudian ia memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Ah! Jadi benar ya?!"

"He?! Van-chan, aku mohon jangan beritahu yang lain!"

"Oke! Serahkan saja padaku!"

"U—umm…"

"Tapi~ aku penasaran lho~ sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

"Err—eto—kami belum sampai mana-mana," Bisca semakin merona dahsyat. Ia tak henti-hentinya memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Jawaban Bisca malah membuatmu menganga tak percaya.

"Sou ka?!"

"Ha—hai."

"Hooo, justru aku mengira kalau kalian sudah berpacaran."

"Be—belum!"

Melihat wajah Bisca yang semakin memerah membuatmu tak tahan untuk tidak meledeknya. Kamu juga bertanya banyak hal tentang apa yang membuat gadis berambut hijau itu menyukai Alzack yang di matamu adalah seorang cowok pendiam dan pemalu. Bisca menceritakan itu semua dengan malu-malu tak lupa wajahnya sesekali berubah merah jika ia menceritakan tentang kelucuan Alzack.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Van-chan?"

"Aku? Hahaha! Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana."

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Aku merasakan ada tembok diantara kami. Sulit sekali rasanya. Apalagi dia mempunyai ambisi seperti itu. Dia bisa berubah menjadi musuh kapan saja," jelasmu dengan wajah yang agak sedih. Bisca menggenggam tanganmu.

"Semangat!"

"Bisca…Y—Ya! Semangat!"

* * *

Menjelang siang, kamu dan Bisca memutuskan untuk kembali ke Guild juga. Tapi kamu dan Bisca berpisah ditengah jalan dengan alasan gadis itu ingin membelikan Alzack sesuatu. Ya! Kamu berhasil membuat hubungan mereka naik ke level selanjutnya.

Dan sampailah kamu di Fairy Tail. Hime yang sejak tadi hinggap di kepalamu segera terbang menghampiri Happy yang tengah duduk sambil mengemut ikan, juga sedang memandangi adu bacot antara Gray dan Natsu.

"Mereka sudah pulang rupanya," katamu sambil berjalan kearah Mirajane dan Elfman.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Elfman penasaran. Membuatmu ikut penasaran juga.

"Aku dengar mereka terluka akibat perang bantal selama misi," ungkap Mira yang malah membuatmu dan Elfman menganga lebar.

"Perang bantal?!" kamu bahkan nyaris jatuh dari tempat dudukmu. Kamu yang penasaran akhirnya memilih untuk mendengarkan perkelahian Gray dan Natsu.

"Kenapa kau harus menganggap perang bantal itu dengan serius?!" bentak Gray.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun dengan sungguh-sungguh!" balas Natsu yang tak mau kalah.

"Dan kau kalah!" balas Gray.

"Apa?! Kau yang lebih sering kalah!" balas Natsu lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan mereka beralih kearahmu, bukan. Tapi kearah Lucy yang berada tepat disampingmu, sedang makan siang. Kamu tak menyadarinya.

"Lucy! Aku menang kan?!" seru mereka bersamaan kepada Lucy.

"Berhentilah."

Ucap Lucy dengan nada dingin seperti Erza. Cukup membuatmu merinding dan ternyata mampu juga untuk membuat Natsu dan Gray membungkuk minta maaf.

Baru saja kamu ingin mengajak Lucy berbincang, Happy dan Hime menghampiri Lucy.

"Lucy, apa kau marah?" tanya Happy, disusul dengan pertanyaan yang sama oleh Hime.

"Tidak Happy, Hime…aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?" tanyamu memastikan.

"Iya Van-chan, aku baik-baik saja dan selamat datang," jawab Lucy sekenanya. Kamu memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bertanya pada Lucy saat ini.

"Apa kau masih marah dengan leluconku?" tanya Happy lagi. Dan Hime pun bertanya pada Happy tentang lelucon apa. Happy bilang kalau ia berpura-pura jadi Plue dan membuat Lucy tertipu saat di Balsam Town.

"Apa? Tentu tidak! Apakah aku terlihat seperti itu?" jawab Lucy. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran."

"Ceritakan padaku, Lucy," saran Happy. Hime dan kamu pun ikut menawarkan hal yang sama. Sesaat Lucy tersenyum, namun ia kembali mendengus.

"Aku menolak tapi—terima kasih atas penawarannya."

Saat kamu, Hime, Happy dan Lucy mulai berbincang-bincang hal yang ringan, tiba-tiba saja segerombolan gadis yang entah darimana asalnya datang dan bertanya pada Mirajane yang sepertinya kebingungan akan hal itu.

"Dimana Loki?"

"Dia keterlaluan."

"Loki, apa kau disini?"

"Kalian siapa?"

"Kalian yang siapa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyamu entah pada siapa sambil memandangi kerumunan gadis yang mencari-cari Loki.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Lucy juga.

"Mereka semua wanita dari kota. Aku rasa mereka mengklaim diri mereka adalah kekasih Loki."

"Ya ampun~ banyak sekali yah~" ucapmu takjub diiringi wajah super sweatdrop, begitu juga dengan Lucy, Happy dan Hime.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Van-chan didekati Loki!" seru Hime yang malah membuat Lucy dan kamu tertawa kecil.

"Dia memutuskanku semalam!"

"Tidak~ aku juga!"

"Aku juga!"

"Ya aku juga!"

Curahan hati para gadis itu membuat kalian menganga lebar tak percaya. Loki memutuskan semua pacar-pacarnya. Ada angina pa sehingga dia melakukan hal itu?

"Kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu?!"

"A—aku tidak tau—" Mira mulai kerepotan menghadapi gadis-gadis yang patah hati itu.

"Apakah dia punya pacar baru?!"

"Err—"

Tiba-tiba saja Mira melambai-lambai kearah kalian, meminta bantuan tapi malah membuat gadis-gadis itu menggila dan mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Siapa mereka berdua?"

"Mereka manis—"

"Dadanya juga besar."

Kamu dan Hime membeku ditempat sedangkan Lucy dan Happy sudah lari entah kemana. Kamu membeku karena masuk dalam hitungan gadis berdada besar. Kamu sendiri sangat syok mendengarnya. Kamu tak sebesar Lucy.

"Jangan ikut sertakan aku Mira-san!"

"Lu—Lucy!" teriakmu ketika Lucy pergi. Baru saja kamu ingin beranjak pergi juga. Tiba-tiba gadis-gadis itu menahanmu dari jalan keluar.

"Kau siapanya Loki hah?!"

"Kau pacar barunya ya?!"

"Ngaku!"

"Hey! Sabar nona-nona!"

"Dasar perebut pacar orang!"

"Eh? Apa?"

Tuduhan mereka membuatmu berkedut-kedut kesal. Mirajane yang berada dibelakang bar pun tengah berusaha menenangkan mereka semua. Tapi apalah daya, mereka tipe gadis yang amat sangat sensitif.

Kamu memejamkan kedua matamu dan mengatupkan kedua tanganmu.

"Pray, Holy Dragon…."

Tali-tali hijau terang merayap pada kaki-kaki para gadis. Mereka tidak menyadarinya karena sedang sibuk mengocehi kamu. Tapi tak lama, mereka tiba-tiba saja lemas dan mengantuk. Dan dalam hitungan detik, mereka tertidur.

"Ara~ara."

"Mereka merepotkan," katamu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Hime dan Mira tertawa geli melihatmu yang kerepotan sampai akhirnya terpaksa membuat mereka tertidur dengan doamu. Kamu juga tidak tau kapan gadis-gadis itu akan terbangun.

Baru saja kamu ingin kembali duduk, tiba-tiba Jet dan Droy datang menghampirimu dan Mira.

"Loki! Dia ingin keluar dari Fairy Tail!"

"A—apa?!"

Mendengar hal itu. Kamu memutuskan untuk ikut andil bersama dengan Shadow Gear team untuk mencari Loki. Mirajane juga memberitahukan kepada semua member Guild untuk mencari keberadaan Loki.

Kamu dan yang lainnya terus mencari. Namun, tak ada hasilnya. Ketika malam mulai menjelang, kalian semua memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Loki itu—terkadang aku merasakan ada gejolak aneh pada aliran magicnya," ucapmu sambil berjalan menuju rumah. Hime yang tergeletak manis di kepalamu, bertanya dengan nada yang sangat bingung.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak paham."

"Ya~ kadang aku merasa kalau dia itu bukanlah manusia."

"Kalau bukan, terus apa?"

"Mungkin dia—monster. Boo!"

Serumu. Mencoba untuk menakut-nakuti Hime ditengah jalan malam yang sepi ini. Jelas itu membuat Hime berteriak cukup nyaring akibat ulahmu.

* * *

Pagi cerah menyelimuti Magnolia. Kamu dan Hime sekarang sudah berada di Guild. Betapa terkejutnya kamu ketika melihat Loki ada disana, sehat walafiat.

"Kau adalah Stellar Spirit?!" tanyamu, Natsu, Happy dan Hime serentak di depan wajah Loki. Pria yang baru saja terungkap jati dirinya itu hanya memasang senyum kecut sebagai tanda merasa bersalah karena telah menutupi ini semua dari kalian.

"Begitulah…" ucap Loki sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Natsu sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan hal ini. Ia mengitari badan Loki tak henti-henti, sedangkan kamu dan Gray hanya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya," kata Gray.

"Aku juga," ucapmu.

"Tunggu! Kau bukan sapi atau kuda kan?" tanya Natsu spontan.

"Kau lihat Virgo sebelumnya kan? Dia terlihat seperti manusia," jawab Loki.

"Tidak. Dia berubah jadi Gorilla juga tuh," balas Natsu polos. Membuatmu dan Gray tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Itu cukup betul."

"Loki adalah Stellar Spirit Leo, Singa," jelas Lucy. Ya bagaimanapun juga Lucy lah yang paling mengerti akan hal ini.

"Si—Singa?!" dan reaksi Natsu juga Happy sekali lagi membuatmu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Singa? Itu adalah kucing yang bertumbuh besar ya kan?" seru Happy dan Hime bersamaan dengan wajah polos mereka. Loki berjongkok dan menjawab pertanyaan dua exceed itu dengan santai, "Yap betul!"

"Tentu saja bukan!" sanggah Lucy.

"Waaa! Keren!" sorak Hime dan Happy sambil berlari kearah Loki dengan girangnya.

Kamu mendekati Loki, "Ngomong-ngomong apakah tak apa jika kau berada disini?" tanyamu sedikit khawatir.

"Memangnya tak berbahaya?" tambah Gray. Loki berdiri dan menatap kalian semua satu persatu.

"Sepertinya hari-hari kemarin telah berakhir. Lucy adalah pemilikku sekarang. Ketika Lucy sedang dalam bahaya, aku akan muncul. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah ksatria dalam armor bercahaya miliknya," ucap Loki dengan binar-binar terang. Hingga membuat matamu sakit, Gray mual dan Natsu kelilipan.

"Omong-omong, Lucy. Ayo kita bicara tentang masa depan," tiba-tiba saja Loki sudah membrydal Lucy entah sejak kapan. Loki, dia tetap womanizer super genit.

"Hey! Turunkan aku!"

"Dia sungguh beruntung, aku juga mau Stellar Spirit."

"Stellar Spirit yang bagaimana?" tanyamu penasaran. Tiba-tiba Natsu bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berlagak aneh.

"Seekor Naga, tentu saja!" ucapnya sambil meninju-ninju udara. Kamu dan Lucy sweatdrop berjamaah ketika ia mempraktekkan hal tersebut.

"Kau tidak bisa memanggil Stellar Spirit seenaknya."

"Itu benar! Kau memanggil mereka untuk mendeklarasikan cinta," Loki kembali merayu Lucy. Lucy yang kesal segera mengacungkan kunci Stellar Loki, menyuruh pria itu untuk kembali ke dunianya.

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin memberi ini."

Loki memberikan Lucy 5 tiket berlibur di pantai. Loki bilang, ia harusnya menggunakan itu untuk mengajak pacar-pacarnya. Tapi karena sekarang ia tidak bisa menggunakannya, ia memberikannya pada Lucy.

"Pantai! Eh tapi—kok 5?" Lucy kebingungan. Kamu menatap dia dengan pandangan nafsu. Nafsu untuk ikut berlibur ke pantai.

"Err—aku rasa Van-chan akan ikut bersama kita!"

"He? Hore! Terimakasih Lucy!" kamu melompat memeluk Lucy kegirangan. Ia memberikanmu tiketnya, ia juga memberikannya pada Gray dan Natsu.

Bisa dibayangkan Natsu dan Gray sangat berbinar-binar akan hal ini.

"Aku sudah memberikannya pada Erza juga!" seru Loki sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Erza, kemana dia?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalau kalian ingin naik, silahkan saja."

Kamu, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Hime dan Happy hanya bisa jawdrop melihat Erza yang sudah rapih mengenakan topi dan celana pendek tak lupa ban renang melingkar di pinggulnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan barang bawaan yang Erza bawa. Banyak, sangat banyak.

* * *

Sesampainya di pantai, kalian semua segera menikmati apa yang ada. Mulai dari melihat-lihat dasar laut. Bermain piñata, berselancar, bermain bola voli dan masih banyak lagi.

Kamu bahkan membantu Hime dan Happy yang sibuk membangun istana pasir. Tapi sekejap mata langsung hancur ketika Natsu dan Gray tiba-tiba saka bertengkar dan menginjak hasil karya Hime dan Happy.

"Natsu! Gray! Huweeeeee!"

Kalian menghabiskan banyak waktu disini. Ketika malam menjelang, kalian memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja Lucy menghampirimu dan mengajakmu juga Erza untuk bermain Casino.

Awalnya Erza menolak karena ia bilang, ia tidak cocok dan mahir dalam berjudi. Tapi apalah daya, ketika kalian mencoba. Erza menjadi jawara disana. Dan kalian mendadak kaya karena permainan cantik Sang Titania.

Setelah kemenangan Erza yang entah sudah berapa kali. Kamu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka dan berkeliling Casino. Hime mengajakmu kesana kemari dan kamu menurutinya. Tiba-tiba saja langkahmu terhenti ketika melihat Gray sedang berbincang-bincang dengan gadis berambut biru. Kamu memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Gray?"

"Vanessa?"

"Kau bertemu dengan teman rupanya."

"Bu—bukan! Di—dia—"

"Hmm? Ah! Kau member Fairy Tail yang baru ya?!" serumu ketika melihat insignia Guild berkilau indah di gaun gadis itu. Gadis itu sepertinya salah tingkah atas perkataanmu.

"Ju—Juvia sebenarnya—akh!"

"Apa?"

"Juvia!"

Juvia terlempar cukup keras, tapi kamu berhasil menangkapnya sebelum ia membentur lantai. Gray segera bangun dari duduknya dan menatap orang yang menghantam Juvia dengan tatapan geram.

"Apa kau ingin bertarung hah?"

"Gray Fullbuster dan Vanessa Synyster jika aku tak salah. Dimana Erza?"

Kamu dan Gray menatap orang itu. Badannya besar dan wajahnya aneh. Kamu membantu Juvia untuk berdiri sambil mengalirkan serat-serat hijau untuk meringankan lukanya.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Erza?" tanyamu geram.

"Dimana Erza?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Siapa kau?" Gray mulai geram terhadap orang yang ada dihadapannya. Ketika ia hendak menyerang, tiba-tiba saja Juvia berdiri dihadapannya dalam mode air. Kamu terkejut karena pergerakan Juvia sangat cepat hingga kamu sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"Juvia tak akan biarkan kau menyentuh Gray-sama. Juvia akan menjadi lawanmu."

"Juvia?"

Kamu belum bergerak. Kamu menyuruh Hime untuk pergi mencari Erza dan memperingatkannya. Hime bergerak dengan cepat dan terbang begitu saja tanpa disadari oleh pria berbadan besar itu. Kamu sendiri pun merasa kamu tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh saat ini.

"Cepat pergi dan temukan Erza-san. Dia dalam bahaya," seru Juvia pada Gray.

"Ah? Jadi kau sudah menemukannya? Bolehkah bila aku membersihkan sesuatu?" ucap pria itu entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu Casino padam. Kamu segera bergerak perlahan untuk menjaga-jaga keadaan. Gray dan Juvia, posisi mereka saat ini sangat berbahaya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"_Lineage of Darkness Magic, Instant Darkness!"_

"Kyaaa!"

Lampu menyala dan pria berbadan besar itu menghilang. Kamu berdiri tegak didepan Gray dan Juvia. Kalian berdua selamat dari serangan mematikan tersebut karena teknik Holy Dragon's Shield milikmu. Tameng kuat dan tebal berwarna hijau yang menangkal serangan macam apapun.

Syukurlah pria jahat tadi tak menyadari kalau kalian selamat.

"Kita harus mencari Erza!"

"Tunggu Gray. Kita harus bergerak dalam diam."

"Tapi—"

"Aku sedang tidak dalam mode bertarung. Jika Erza, Kau atapun Natsu terluka, aku tidak akan banyak membantu."

Gray terdiam. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia segera berlari.

"Gray! Astaga! Juvia kau ikut dengan kami oke?!"

"I—iya!"

Kamu dan Juvia berlari mengikuti Gray. Hime tiba-tiba muncul dan hinggap dikepalamu, ia menceritakan semua yang ia lihat ketika ia mencari Erza. Semua pengunjung terjebak didalam kartu. Kamu tetap berlari, tetapi Gray semakin jauh sehingga kamu ataupun Juvia tidak bisa mengejarnya. Parahnya lagi, kamu menabrak seseorang.

"Woaaa!"

"Aduh!"

"Lucy?!"

"Van-chan!"

Ternyata kamu menabrak Lucy. Entah dari mana asalnya, tiba-tiba saja Gray kembali lagi ke tempatmu. Ia berteriak khawatir karena tidak menemukan Erza dimanapun.

"Aku tidak tau Natsu dimana. Dan Erza…"

"Kau tau mereka siapa Lucy?" tanyamu pada Lucy. Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menceritakan semua yang ia dengar sebelum Erza dibawa pergi.

"Mantan nakamanya?"

"Begitulah."

"Aku sendiri kurang paham dengan masa lalu Erza," ucapmu. Baru saja kamu ingin berdiri untuk mencari Natsu, suara pemuda berambut pink itu terdengar dengan nyaring dari sudut Casino. Menyemburkan api yang sangat besar.

"Sakit!"

"Natsu!"

Natsu melompat kearah kalian sambil mengoceh emosi tentang perlakuan orang kotak yang menembaknya. Kamu tidak begitu mengerti tentang ucapan Natsu. Ia menghampirimu dan memintamu untuk menyembuhkan lidahnya yang tertembak.

"Orang biasa menembakkan pistol ke dalam mulut seseorang?! Astaga! Sangat sakit!" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahmu. Kamu mendekatinya dan menyembuhkannya.

"Aku rasa orang biasa akan terbang ke surga jika mengalami hal itu," tambah Lucy.

"Kau beruntung karena kau tidak biasa Natsu," ucapmu ketika selesai menyembuhkan lidah Natsu.

"Kotak brengsek—jangan pikir kau bisa kabur!"

Tiba-tiba saja Natsu berlari kencang sehingga timbul badai angin akibat kepergiannya. Gray segera berseru untuk mengejarnya. Kamu yang hafal betul seperti apa Natsu, segera mengikutinya berlari. Juvia juga.

"Tapi kalau kita mengejarnya, kita tak tau ia pergi kemana!" Lucy berseru.

"Hidung Natsu lebih tajam dari hewan manapun!" seru Gray.

Tiba-tiba saja kamu teringat sesuatu. Kamu segera memanggil Natsu, Natsu menoleh.

"Dimana Happy?!"

Natsu terperanjat. Ia baru menyadari kalau Happy tidak bersama dengannya.

"Dasar orang-orang kurang ajar!"

Natsu berlari jauh meninggalkan kalian semua.

"Harusnya aku tak bertanya hal itu ya~"

"Natsu~"

* * *

Langkah kalian terhenti ketika Natsu berhenti juga. Ini nyaris menjelang pagi. Natsu bilang kalau Erza berada disana. Pemuda itu menunjuk laut. Walaupun yang lain terlihat ragu, tapi kamu mempercayainya. Karena kamu dan Natsu sama-sama seorang Dragon Slayer yang memiliki fakta hidup yang mungkin tak bisa dipercaya orang lain.

"Kami menemukan sekoci kecil!" seru Lucy. Terlihat dibelakangnya Gray tengah menarik sekoci.

Kalian memutuskan untuk menaiki sekoci tersebut. Mencari Erza entah kemana. Kamu dan yang lain terus mengikuti ucapan Natsu yang agak membingungkan. Natsu mabuk kendaraan. Kendaraan apapun. Seharusnya kamu juga karena, faktanya hampir semua Dragon Slayer mempunyai masalah terhadap kendaraan. Tapi, tidak untukmu. Beberapa tahun silam, Hime melatihmu dengan keras. Kamu dipaksa berdiri diatas atap kereta selama seharian penuh. Latihan sukses yang membuatmu kebal dengan phobia ini.

Gray sempat berdebat dengan Lucy mengenai hal yang tidak kalian ketahui tentang Erza. Kamu sendiri sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Erza sekarang. Kamu tak tau apa yang harus kamu lakukan nanti.

"Eh apa itu?"

"Menara!"

Kamu menoleh ke arah Lucy memandang. Ya, menara tinggi berdiri tegak di tengah laut biru.

"Apakah itu Tower Of Paradise?!"

Kamu memukul Natsu untuk membantu Gray mempercepat mendayung sekoci. Tak butuh lama, kalian merapat ke bibir pantai Menara.

Tak disangka kalau banyak penjaga disana. Kamu dan yang lain mengintipi dari balik bebatuan. Beberapa saat kemudian Juvia muncul, memberitahu kalau ada jalan singkat bawah air.

Gadis yang bisa menyatu dengan air itu memberikan gelembung, seperti helm oksigen untuk dikenakan oleh kalian semua tapi kamu menolak.

"Lebih baik, kalau kita berpencar," ucapmu yang langsung dibantah oleh Gray.

"Tapi kau—"

"Gray, aku akan bertarung. Kalian berhati-hatilah. Dan Juvia, terimakasih," kamu tersenyum pada Juvia. Juvia membalas senyummu dengan wajah berseri.

"Bagaimana kau melewati mereka?" tanya Lucy panik. Mendengar itu, barulah yang lain ikut menyadarinya juga.

"Dengan ini…"

Kamu memejamkan matamu dan mengatupkan kedua tanganmu, "Pray, Holy Dragon…"

Serat-serat hijau terang menjalar ke tubuh masing-masing penjaga. Mereka tak menyadarinya. Dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, mereka terjatuh, lebih tepatnya tertidur.

"Beres kan?" ucapmu sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matamu. Mereka semua bernafas lega dan berpamitan padamu.

Kamu melanjutkan pencarianmu bersama Hime. Kalian berdua jalan dengan tenang mengikuti arah anak tangga. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, kamu mendengar suara ledakan hebat. Asap berapi dan tebaran es.

"Kalian benar-benar tak sabaran." ucapmu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Kamu menatap Menara yang ada dihadapanmu.

"Apapun—demi Nakamaku!"

* * *

**To Be Continued****…**

* * *

Hei, salam kenal ya semuanya :) saya author baru yg muncul langsung dengan OC. Saya kira gak bakal ada yg tertarik :) arigato yg sudah membaca dn mengikuti jalannya fanfik ini


	4. Tower Of Paradise

Disclaimer :

_**Fairy Tail © **__**Hiro**__**Mashima**_

_**Story and OC © **__**Author**_

***Flash***

Sudah enam bulan sejak kepergian orang tua angkatmu, Voicesynyous.

Upayamu untuk mencarinya ke segala penjuru hutan, tak membuahkan hasil. Bahkan di hari ini, di hari ulang tahunmu yang 14 tahun kamu masih tak berhenti mencarinya.

Pada akhirnya kamu menyadari kalau Voicesynyous telah lenyap dari bumi ini.

Kamu duduk termenung di samping danau, entah di hutan kota mana saat ini. Kamu bisa melihat cerminan dirimu. Rambut pendekmu yang berwarna biru cerah, yang juga kucel dan kusut. Wajahmu yang penuh debu dan kusam. Kamu pun tak ingat kapan terakhir kali perutmu terisi penuh.

"Brak!"

Kamu mendengar suara benda jatuh tak jauh dari tempatmu duduk. Kamu berdiri dan berjalan kesana-kemari untuk mengetahui benda apa yang jatuh itu. Di bawah pohon besar dan rimbun, tergeletak telur raksasa dengan corak warna yang indah.

"Apa ini ya?"

Kamu mengetuk-ngetuk cangkang telur tersebut. Kamu juga menempelkan telingamu pada benda itu. Tak ada suara maupun gerakan.

Akhirnya kamu menggelindingkan telur besar itu dengan hati-hati. Membawanya ke tempat kamu duduk tadi. Setelah meletakkan telur itu, kamu kembali pergi untuk mencari kayu-kayu kering untuk dibuatkan api unggun saat malam tiba.

"Dimana Ibumu?" tanyamu pada telur tersebut ketika kamu sudah selesai menyalakan api unggun. Malam telah menjelang.

Kamu menatap langit yang kala itu tengah bertaburan banyak bintang.

"Ibuku juga pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri…Kita—senasib ya," kamu menunduk meratapi kesedihanmu.

Kamu berbaring di samping telur tersebut. Selama beberapa menit kamu mengelus-elus cangkang berwarna indah itu. Kamu penasaran apa yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi kamu hanya bisa menunggu. Dan untuk saat ini, kamu lebih memilih untuk tidur.

* * *

"Mmmmnnn…"

Kamu merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pipimu dengan lembut. Sesuatu itu tidak berhenti untuk menyentuh pipimu.

"Mmmmnnn…"

Kamu membuka perlahan kedua matamu. Mata birumu memandang lurus ke langit yang cerah. Namun, ketika kamu menoleh ke arah kirimu, kamu terkejut karena menemukan benda pink bertelinga duduk manis disebelahmu.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Aiyaaa!"

"Ah—eh? Kau siapa?"

"Neko desu~"

"Kucing bisa bicara~" seketika air matamu mengalir deras dengan dramatisnya.

"Kau lahir dari telur itu ya?"

"Iya!"

"Aku kira kau naga—naga yang besar~"

"Naga? Apakah itu makanan?"

"Huh?"

Kamu menatapi kucing yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang. Telinganya bulat dan tubuhnya diselimuti bulu berwarna pink. Matanya berwarna biru terang seperti warna rambutmu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya kucing itu dengan ceria.

"Aku Vanessa! Senang berkenalan denganmu—umm—"

"—Hime! Mulai sekarang namamu Hime!"

"Aiya? Hime desu!"

"Kyaaaaa! Imutnya~!"

Kamu seperti melihat ratusan lelaki tampan berotot tengah membuka bajunya di hadapanmu. Kamu tak henti-hentinya berteriak 'imut' pada Hime, kucing yang mungkin akan menjadi peliharaanmu mulai saat ini.

"Growl~"

"Ara? Kau lapar, Hime?"

"Iya! Aku lapar Van-chan!"

"Ah~ kau mau makan apa? Hmm—tunggu, kucing kan suka makan ikan…apa kau mau ikan?"

"Daging~"

"Da—daging?"

"Aku mau daging!"'

Hime tersenyum riang. Tapi tidak dengan kamu yang malah berwajah kusut. Kamu tak punya uang sepeserpun untuk membelikan Hime ataupun dirimu sendiri makanan. Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, perutmu hanya terisi dengan air dan angin.

"Daging ya? Apa kau ingin daging babi hutan?"

"Apakah itu daging?"

"Err—iya daging. Ku rasa."

"Yeah! Daging!"

Kamu tidak bisa menolak permintaan Hime. Ia baru saja terlahir dari telur yang kamu gelindingkan. Itu berarti secara tidak langsung, kamu telah menjadi ibunya dan kamu harus bertanggungjawab atas segala apapun yang terjadi padanya.

"Ne~ Hime, ayo kita cari daging."

Kamu mengulurkan tanganmu. Kamu berniat untuk berjalan sambil menggandengnya. Tapi Hime malah memanjat tubuhmu dan mendarat di kepalamu.

"Yah! Ayo kita cari daging!"

"Huh? Hahahaha! Baiklah!"

Akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk menjelajahi hutan bersama dengan Hime. Selama pencarian, kamu tidak menemukan satu babi hutanpun yang lewat.

"Gorilla!"

"Mana Hime?!"

"Itu!"

Kamu menoleh ke samping kananmu sesuai dengan petunjuk Hime. Kamu melihat Gorilla—berwarna hijau terang tengah memandangmu dengan tatapan aneh. Wajahnya berseri-seri dengan rona merah.

"Gadis manis~ kemarilah~"

"Gyaaaa! Monyet bisa bicara!" tubuhmu dan Hime kini menegang hebat bagaikan orang tersambar petir. Gorilla yang kamu sebut monyet itu melompat ke arahmu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, ia ingin menangkapmu.

Dengan sigap, kamu segera melompat menghindarinya. Hime yang berada di kepalamu dengan spontan menjambak rambutmu untuk berpegangan.

"Jangan menjambakku, Hime!"

"Aku takut!"

Kamu terus menghindar dan menghindar dari tangkapan Gorilla itu. Ia terus memanggil-manggil namamu. Dan kini pupil matanya sudah berubat menjadi merah hati. Membuat kamu ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

Kamu menurunkan Hime dari kepalamu dan meletakkannya di tanah. Hime berteriak akan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan. Kamu segera berlari menuju Gorilla tersebut. Dia menyambut kedatanganmu dengan bahagia sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya seperti ingin memelukmu.

"KA-E-DEE!"

"Gyaaaaa!"

Gorilla itu terpental berkilo-kilo akibat pukulan dahsyatmu. Tak terdengar lagi suara ataupun gerak-geriknya. Kamu beralih menatap Hime yang sedang menganga terkejut karena perbuatanmu.

"Hime, daijobu?"

"A—a—a—"

"Aku menakutimu ya?"

"Ti—tidak! Van-chan kau luar biasa!"

"Masa?"

"Ya ya! Ajarkan aku!"

"Apa? Hahaha!"

Kamu dan Hime kembali melanjutkan untuk mencari hewan liar. Hime kembali hinggap di kepalamu. Kalian terus berjalan dan berjalan, sampai akhirnya kamu tak menyadari bahwa kamu telah keluar dari hutan.

"Ko—kota?"

"Besar~"

"Hime, kita beruntung! Kita bisa menemukan makanan disini, juga tempat tinggal!"

Kamu berseru kegirangan pada Hime. Hime pun mengangguk dan berteriak riang seperti yang kamu lakukan.

Kamu sendiri sangat antusias karena sudah lama sekali tidak menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang ramai seperti saat ini.

"Wah~ Liat Hime! Ramai ya!"

"Iya!"

Kamu dan Hime berkeliling kota yang belum kamu ketahui namanya. Ketika kamu melewati toko roti, kamu berhenti. Kamu ingin membelikan Hime makanan tapi kamu ingat kalau kamu tak punya uang.

Kamu kembali berjalan dengan wajah menunduk dan murung.

"Duk!"

"Aduh!"

"Awh!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kamu berhenti mengerang kesakitan dan menatap sosok yang menabrakmu. Anak kecil berambut pink dengan raut wajah yang aneh.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau penduduk baru ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu!"

"Aye sir!"

"He?!"

Kamu menunjuk kucing yang mirip dengan Hime seperti menunjuk hantu. Membuat anak laki-laki serta kucing itu kebingungan.

"Kau juga kucing?!"

"Oh? Happy? Iya! Dia kucingku!"

Baru saja kamu ingin memanggil Hime, Hime sudah lebih dahulu berjalan di depanmu. Ia menghampiri kucing biru yang bernama Happy itu.

"Kita sama ya?" tanya Hime polos sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Happy.

"Aye sir~" dan sepertinya Happy sedikit kesakitan karena cubitan itu.

"Ke—keren! Kau juga punya kucing seperti itu! Siapa kau? Apa kau seorang Mage juga? Kau dari Guild mana?"

"Guild?"

"Yeah! Guild! Tempat dimana kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan teman-temanmu!"

"A—aku tidak punya hal semacam itu," kamu melemparkan pandanganmu ke arah lain. Anak kecil itu terlihat sedih mendengarnya.

"Apa kau ingin bergabung dengan Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail?"

"Ya! Itu adalah rumahku! Guildku! Guildku yang hebat!"

"Ta—tapi aku—"

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal kan?"

"I—iya."

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan! Ikut denganku! Aku akan membawamu ke Fairy Tail!"

Anak kecil itu berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah hebat bak prajurit tempur, tak lupa kucing biru itu mengikutinya juga. Kamu berdiri dan menggendong Hime, mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih—umm—"

"Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!"

"Happy! Aye sir!"

Kamu terkikik kecil ketika mereka berdua memperkenalkan diri mereka. Natsu sudah pasti lebih muda darimu. Kamu tersenyum menatap Natsu dan Happy.

"Aku Vanessa Synyster dan ini Hime. Senang bertemu dengan kalian~"

Selama perjalanan menuju Fairy Tail, Natsu menceritakan semua tentang Fairy Tail. Sesekali kamu tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan bocah berusia 11 tahun itu.

Tak terasa, akhirnya kamu dan yang lainnya sampai di gerbang Fairy Tail. Bendera berwarna oranye itu berkibar dengan gagahnya. Kamu dan Hime menganga tak percaya. Bangunan yang sangat megah berdiri kokoh di hadapan kalian berdua.

"Selamat datang di Fairy Tail!"

***Flash***

"Van-chan!"

"Ugh…"

Kamu bangun sambil memegang kepalamu yang terasa pusing. Kamu tidak mengerti kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berkeadaan seperti ini.

"Apa yang terjadi Hime?"

"Kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan! Kau tidak ingat?"

"Tidak…"

Hime menghela nafas panjang. Kamu berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelum kamu pingsan tapi kamu tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Kita ada dimana?"

"Kita masih di dekat pintu masuk menara."

Kamu dan Hime memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalananmu. Kamu mulai melihat pintu masuk menuju menara dari tempatmu berdiri. Ketika kamu kembali berjalan, penjaga menara muncul satu persatu. Kamu semakin terkejut karena mereka malah bertambah banyak sehingga kamu terpaksa melangkah mundur akibat kemunculan mereka.

"Hime! Berapa banyak dari mereka?!" tanyamu pada Hime yang sedang menganalisa banyaknya musuh dari angkasa.

"Sekitar 50 orang!"

"Kau yakin?!"

"Mungkin dikali 10 Van-chan…," ucap Hime dengan nada nyeleneh. Kamu berpikir untuk menghindari pasukan sebanyak itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menidurkan mereka…aku—"

"Holy Dragon's Roar!"

Kamu mengaum. Jurusmu berhasil membuat beberapa dari mereka jatuh tapi kamu tak bisa percaya ketika melihat mereka yang terjatuh kembali berdiri.

"Mereka bukan manusia!"

Mereka mulai menyerangmu tapi kamu selalu berhasil menghindar. Hime yang sedang mencari jalan keluar dengan terbang keliling menara belum kembali padamu.

"Apa-apaan mereka ini?"

Kamu mengumpulkan seluruh tenagamu di kedua kepalan tanganmu. Kamu berkonsentrasi penuh untuk hal ini.

"Hiyaaaaaaaa!"

Kamu melancarkan pukulan berkekuatan tinggi pada penjaga-penjaga aneh itu. Tanah pun ikut berguncang ketika kamu menghentakkan beberapa pukulan pada mereka. Kamu bertarung layaknya Martial Arts biasa.

Berulangkali kamu lancarkan pukulan tapi mereka tetap bangkit.

"Andai saja kalian manusia, kalian pasti tidak bisa bangkit lagi! Hiyaaaa!"

Kamu terus menghantam dan memukul mereka sampai akhirnya kamu merasa kelelahan. Inilah pertama kalinya kamu kelelahan dalam bertarung. Selama ini kamu selalu menggunakan 'jurus tidur' pada lawanmu dan menang begitu saja.

"Pertarungan sungguhan itu berat ya?"

"Van-chan!"

"Ah Hime!"

Kamu menengok ke arah Hime yang masih terbang dengan bebas sambil sesekali menghindari serangan dari penjaga-penjaga yang ada.

"Hancurkan tanah yang ada di bawahmu! Ada jalan rahasia!"

"Aku mengerti!"

Kamu kembali mengumpulkan tenaga dan kamu menghantam tanah tempat kamu berdiri. Retakan muncul. Kamu tak menyadari ketika tanah mulai runtuh, kamu belum melakukan persiapan apapun.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Tenanglah Van-chan!"

"Tangkap aku! Bawa aku terbang Hime!"

"Aiya~ sepertinya aku tidak mau. Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat wajah bodohmu itu~"

"A—apa? Awas kau—kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kamu dan Hime semakin terjatuh lebih dalam lagi. Bahkan kamu saat ini sudah tidak bisa melihat cahaya sedikitpun.

"Hime! Sejauh apa kita akan terjatuh?!"

"Aku tidak tauuuuuu~"

Kamu hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati momen-momen kejatuhanmu tak lupa dengan efek berlinangan air mata. Kamu menatap lurus dari arah kamu terjatuh.

"Dalam…sangat dalam…mengalahkan dalamnya kegelapan…"

"Van-chan?"

"Aku merindukan Voice-sama yang penuh dengan cahaya dan kedamaian."

Kamu tersenyum sambil terus merasakan angin yang menabrakmu. Kamu tak tau akan mendarat dimana.

"Cahaya!"

Hime berseru. Kamu membalikkan badanmu dan segera mengambil posisi untuk mendarat.

"Ouch!"

"Kyaah!"

"Erza?!"

"Vanessa?!"

Kamu jatuh meniban Erza. Kamu segera berdiri dan memeluknya. Kamu terus saja mengucapkan kata-kata betapa khawatirnya kamu pada Titania ini. Erza juga berulangkali meminta maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir.

"Ini penjara bawah tanah?"

"Ya. Kau datang sendirian kesini untuk mencariku?"

"Entahlah. Aku akan menyimpan rahasia besarnya untuk nanti."

Erza melongo ke arahmu dengan tatapan penasarannya yang menurutmu sangat lucu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Erza membalikkan badannya.

"Baiklah," Erza menoleh padamu dengan senyuman kecil tersirat di wajah cantiknya, "Ayo kita keluar dari sini."

Kamu dan Hime berjalan mengikuti Erza dari belakang. Kalian terus mendaki tangga entah menuju kemana. Dalam perjalanan pun kamu belum berani untuk bertanya banyak hal pada Erza. Kamu tak ingin Erza kembali kacau pikirannya dan terus-terusan merasa bersalah.

"Penyusup!"

"Erza Titania berhasil kabur! Tangkap dia!"

Kamu dan Erza segera dihadang para penjaga menara ketika sampai di lantai 2. Mereka memburumu dan juga Erza. Kamu dan Erza tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain bertarung.

"Apa mereka manusia?" tanyamu. Erza melompat kesana-kemari sambil terus menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Tentu saja mereka manusia!" dan tebasannya yang terakhir membuatmu yakin kalau penjaga yang menghadangmu dan Erza saat ini benar-benar manusia.

"Hiyaaa!"

Kamu belum bisa menggunakan magicmu untuk saat ini. Jadi kamu hanya bertarung biasa menggunakan teknik Martial Arts yang kamu kuasai.

"Tumben sekali kau bertarung dengan cara seperti itu," Erza pun menyadarinya. Kamu tertawa nervous ketika Erza berbicara demikian.

"Aku sudah diambang batasku, Erza."

Kamu dan Erza kembali bertarung dengan penjaga-penjaga tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Erza melompat ke bawah untuk mengalahkan mereka. Kamu fokus pada sisanya dan berhasil mementalkan mereka semua dalam kurun waktu yang cukup cepat.

"Phew~ melelahkan…"

Kamu dan Hime pun menyusul Erza yang berada di lantai bawah. Kamu ikut melompat juga dan terkejut ketika menemukan Gray, Juvia, Lucy dan Natsu disini. Tapi yang paling terkejut adalah Erza.

"Erza!"

"Kau baik-baik saja!"

"Ke—keren~"

"Kenapa—kalian disini?"

Erza memandangmu sebentar, kamu membalas pandangan itu dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalamu yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa? Kalau kita membiarkan orang-orang sialan ini lewat begitu saja, itu akan menjatuhkan reputasi Fairy Tail! Aku juga harus membalas orang kotak sialan itu!"

Natsu membara. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Dan Erza tiba-tiba menunduk.

"Kembali!"

Kalian semua terkejut. Lalu Erza memalingkan kepalanya.

"Kalian harusnya tak berada disini."

"Tapi Erza—"

"Happy telah dibawa kesini juga! Kami tidak akan pergi tanpa dia!"

"Happy? Apakah Milianna?"

Tiba-tiba saja Natsu mendatangimu dengan hentakan kaki penuh emosi.

"Dimana mereka?"

"Huh?"

Belum sempat kamu menjawab, Natsu berpaling pada Erza.

"Dimana mereka?!"

"Aku tidak tau…"

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi mencarinya!"

"Natsu!"

Kamu dan Gray berteriak bersamaan untuk menghentikan Natsu. Tapi pemuda berambut pink itu lebih dahulu berlari kencang entah kemana. Membuat kamu harus menarik nafas panjang.

"Ayo kita susul!"

Kamu belum bisa beranjak dari tempatmu ketika Lucy dan Gray mulai bergerak untuk menyusul Natsu. Erza menahan langkah Lucy dan Gray dengan menodongkan pedangnya.

"Tidak bisa!"

"Erza?!"

"Milianna mencintai semua benda berbau kucing. Aku yakin Milianna tidak akan menyakiti Happy. Aku yang akan bertanggungjawab untuk membawa Natsu dan Happy kembali. Lebih baik kalian pergi!"

Dari tempatmu berdiri kamu bisa melihat Lucy mengepalkan tangannya penuh dengan emosi.

"Kami tidak bisa! Kami tidak akan pergi kecuali kita sudah bersama-sama!"

"Ini adalah pertarunganku. Aku tidak ingin kalian terlibat."

Kamu tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Kamu mendekati Erza dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Pada kenyataannya kami semua sudah terlibat. Kau tidak liat bagaimana Natsu tadi? Hmm?"

Kamu melembutkan suaramu dan memberikan Erza senyuman hangat. Tapi Erza tidak sanggup untuk menatap wajahmu, ia lebih memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya.

"Erza, menara apa ini dan siapa itu Jellal?" tanyamu pada Erza dengan nada cukup tinggi. Semua yang ada disini mengharapkan jawaban dari mulut Erza.

"Jika kau tidak mau berbicara…baiklah…" Lucy menunduk kecewa, "Mereka bilang mereka adalah mantan nakamamu tapi kita juga temanmu sekarang!"

"Kami akan selalu bersamamu kapanpun dan dimanapun."

Erza tersentak mendengar perkataan Lucy. Ia menunduk sejenak dan kemudian membalas perkataan gadis berambut pirang itu dengan senyuman hangat.

"Aku akan mencari Natsu. Hime akan melacak keberadaan Happy."

Kamu dan Hime berpencar saat itu juga dan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Sesaat kamu mendengar suara teriakan Erza yang memanggilmu, tapi kamu tidak menghiraukannya.

"Aku merasakannya. Dia ada disini."

Kamu menepukkan kedua tanganmu bersamaan dan berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu. Kamu menutup matamu perlahan dan selang beberapa menit kemudian kamu membuka matamu.

Kini kamu tak lagi berada di menara, kamu berada di ruangan serba putih dengan udara hangat. Kamu berjalan menuju pintu besar yang ada disampingmu. Dan membukanya dengan perlahan.

"Yajima-jiisama…"

Kamu melirik tembok disebelahmu ketika kamu keluar dari ruangan itu. Kamu kemudian menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahmu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumammu sambil tetap menunduk.

"Siegrain berencana untuk melepaskan Etherion ke menara itu. Aku pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Kamu menoleh dan melihat sosok kakek tua yang bersatu dengan tembok. Yah. Itulah kemampuan magicnya. Kamu tersenyum kecil.

"Dan seharusnya—aku masih membeku di suatu tempat," ucapmu dengan nada sedih. Yajima kembali ke bentuk normalnya. Ia menatapmu dengan pandangan yang sendu.

"Kau ada disini Vanessa. Selagi kau masih berada di lingkup dunia ini, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun."

"Tapi aku—Fairy Tail—mereka sampai saat ini belu mengetahui apa-apa. Dan orang yang kucintai—aku—" kamu mulai terisak. Cairan bening keluar dari mata birumu.

"Bahkan Hime pun tidak tau—hiks—"

"Ada saatnya mereka akan mengetahui ini semua, Nak."

Kamu menutup kedua matamu dengan sebelah tanganmu. Airmatamu tidak henti-hentinya mengalir. Terpupuk rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang tinggi di hatimu saat ini.

"Setelah ini akan ada yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Vanessa. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan menemukan tempatmu yang sesungguhnya. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi, kau harus menyediakan beribu jawaban untuk kau berikan pada mereka."

Kamu mulai berhenti terisak. Dengan pelan kamu menghapus airmatamu dan menatap kakek tua itu dengan senyuman hangat.

"Terimakasih, Yajima-jiisama."

"Dan aku setelah ini pun akan mengundurkan diri dari Magic Council."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan membuka restoran di dekat Fairy Tail. Aku harap kau bisa membawa anak-anak nakal itu ke tempatku nanti."

Kali ini kamu tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan airmatamu lagi. Kamu tersenyum riang dan mengangguk bersamaan dengan jatuhnya airmatamu.

"Pasti!"

* * *

Kamu kembali ke Tower Paradise. Yajima mengembalikanmu dengan kemampuannya. Setelah membicarakan tentang rencana Siegrain yang ingin menghempaskan Etherion pada menara ini, kamu berkata pada Yajima agar tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

"Jellal dan Siegrain itu—"

Kamu berlari entah kemana sambil terus memikirkan percakapan sebelumnya dengan Yajima.

"Mereka adalah orang yang sama?!"

Kamu terus berlari sampai akhirnya kamu mendengar suara pertempuran. Kamu bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Matamu melirik siapa yang tengah bertarung disana.

"Erza?"

Erza. Ia sedang bertarung dengan gadis yang tidak kamu kenal. Dan dibelakang Erza ada sosok yang kamu ketahui. Pria yang mengubah pengunjung kasino menjadi kartu.

Kamu melihat Erza kewalahan bertarung dengan gadis berbusana kimono itu. Dan ketika gadis itu melancarkan serangan disaat Erza terpuruk, kamu segera berlari untuk melindungi Erza.

"**Normal POV"**

"Si—siapa?"

Erza membelalakkan matanya terkejut ketika melihat Vanessa berdiri dihadapannya. Gadis itu melindunginya dari serangan brutal dan tak terlihat milik salah satu pion Jellal.

"Daijobu desuka, Erza?"

"Vanessa…"

Ucap Erza tak percaya. Bersamaan dengan itu shield hijau milik Vanessa menghilang. Gadis berambut biru itu tersenyum padanya. Erza berdiri dan membalas kembali senyuman itu.

"Ya."

"Oi, kemana armormu?" Vanessa dengan spontannya berkata demikian. Membuat Erza membelalakkan matanya—sedikit tersinggung.

"Wanita ini menghancurkannya."

Vanessa terkejut mendengar perkataan Erza. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap wanita yang telah membuat Erza menggunakan armor fabricnya.

"Pergilah. Biar aku yang mengatasi orang ini."

Mata Erza membelalak tidak percaya ketia ia mendengar ucapan Vanessa.

"Apa?"

"Erza—kau harus menghentikan Jellal."

"Tapi—"

"Pergilah!"

Erza tetap tidak berkutik dari tempatnya. Tetapi ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu, akhirnya ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu bersama dengan Shou.

"Pastikan kau baik-baik saja, Vanessa!"

"Ya."

Dan Erza pun menghilang. Wanita itu, Ikaruga, berteriak dan ingin mengejar Erza. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Vanessa menghalanginya untuk pergi.

"Kau menghancurkan kesenanganku!" teriak Ikaruga sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke hadapan Vanessa.

"Aku benci wanita yang banyak bicara."

"Aku akan mencincangmu!"

"Ah? Aku baru saja ingin melakukan hal yang sama."

Vanessa berucap dengan nada mengejek dan merendahkan. Membuat Ikaruga semakin geram.

Vanessa mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, menggerakkannya kekiri dan kekanan layaknya membuat pola. Ketika selesai menggambar pola tak terlihat itu, mata biru miliknya berubah menjadi merah darah yang dingin.

"Ini serangan penutupku!"

"Holy Dragon's Destructions."

Suasana menghening seketika. Tak lama terdengar suara Ikaruga tengah memasukkan kembali pedangnya kedalam sarungnya. Ia berada dibelakang Vanessa saat ini. Sedangkan Vanessa sejak tadi tak berkutik dari tempatnya. Mata gadis itu sudah kembali normal.

"Kau kalah," ucap Ikaruga dengan bangganya ketika melihat tangan kiri Vanessa terluka cukup parah akibat serangannya.

"Kau juga."

"Guaaaaaaaaghh!"

Tubuh Ikaruga dipenuhi dengan sayatan dimana-mana. Jelas saja Ikaruga tidak menyadarinya karena ia terlalu sibuk menyombongkan diri.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Vanessa berbalik sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang terluka. Cahaya hijau terang membaluti luka tersebut. Ia sedang menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri.

"Mengesankan…"

Ikaruga kembali berkomentar. Namun, yang Vanessa lakukan hanyalah mendengarkannya saja.

"Aku—tidak pernah dikalahkan—sebelumnya. Tidak sekalipun sejak aku ditemukan—oleh Guild sampai—saat ini. Tetapi, mereka berdua—Jellal dan Erza sudah ditakdirkan untuk kalah dalam 15 menit."

Vanessa memicingkan matanya. Ia menatap Ikaruga dengan tajam.

"Melihatnya terpuruk jatuh. Bersinarlah keadilan yang terang. Pembawa kematian bagi semuanya. Ah~ puisi yang menjijikkan."

Dan itulah akhir dari Ikaruga.

"15 menit huh? Etherion…"

"**Second POV"**

Kamu berlari menuju puncak Tower Of Paradise. Kamu merasakan getaran hebat dari atas sana. Hawa magic dari Natsu, Erza dan juga Jellal. Kamu berharap kamu tidak terlambat dan tidak ada yang terluka.

Ketika kamu sedang berlari menelurusi tangaga menara, tiba-tiba cahaya putih mendatangimu dan kamu kembali berdiri di gedung Magic Council. Kamu bisa melihat Doranbolt terengah kelelahan akibat mentelportasimu. Disamping kirinya, berdiri Yajima dengan tatapan yang membuatmu khawatir.

"Ada apa? Kenapa aku dibawa kesini lagi?! Teman-temanku sedang dalam bahaya!"

Kamu berteriak penuh dengan emosi terhadap mereka berdua. Mereka tidak menjawab atau merespon reaksimu. Tak lama kemudian, gedung pun bergetar hebat.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Siegrain—sepertinya dia sudah menembakkan Etherion."

Kamu segera berlari menuju ruang utama dimana Siegrain melakukan hal bodoh tersebut. Doranbolt dan Yajima berusaha menghentikanmu dengan menyusulmu berlari.

"Vanessa!"

Kamu tidak memperdulikan mereka dan tetap berlari. Sesekali kamu menghindari tembok-tembok yang runtuh akibat pelepasan Etherion.

Sesampainya kamu dimana, ruangan itu telah hancur berantakan. Beberapa anggota Council pun ada yang terluka. Siegrain menghilang.

Tak jauh dari sebelahmu, Ultear Milkovich, berdiri disana. Memandang pelepasan Etherion dengan bahagianya. Berucap tentang kebangkitan Zeref yang membuatmu dan anggota Council yang lain mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Ultear…"

Merasa dipanggil Ultear menoleh kearahmu. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat aura hijaumu yang mencoba menggapainya. Aura hijau yang ingin membunuh.

"Va—Vanessa!"

Semua anggota Council memanggilmu, kamu pun menghentikan itu semua. Sekarang kamu hanya menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ultear—cepat atau lambat kau akan ku bunuh."

Semua yang ada disana hanya terdiam dan terpaku. Hanya reruntuhan tembok saja yang membuat suasana terlihat tidak hening.

Kamu tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Kegelapan kembali datang. Semua itu tidak akan musnah sampai orang-orang berhenti mencari Zeref.

"Sebutan sebagai Holy Bringer ataupun Life Bringer pun tak ada gunanya kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini." gumammu kecil.

Kamu berbalik badan dan menghampiri Yajima.

"Kembalikan aku ke menara itu," ucapmu dengan nada pilu. Yajima tak berkata apapun saat itu. Ia hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menyentuh bahumu.

Saat itu juga kamu kembali terlempar ke puncak menara. Kamu mengeluh kesakitan dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Kamu melihat Erza yang tengah menangisi seseorang yang tergeletak dihadapannya. Wanita berambut indah itu meneriakkan namanya.

"Simon! Simon!"

Kamu kembali melihat kearah lain. Ada Natsu dan Jellal disana. Etherion juga sudah menyelimuti seluruh bagian menara.

Ketika kamu berusaha untuk berjalan, sesuatu seperti menahanmu untuk berjalan. Kakimu tak bisa digerakkan. Kamu mengeluh kesal dan berlutut untuk menyentuh permukaan Etherion yang berada di bawahmu. Kamu merabanya dan merasakan getaran aneh.

"Ni—Nirvana?"

Kamu menatap Jellal kembali yang bersiap untuk menyerang Natsu dan Erza. Kamu berusaha untuk menggerakkan kakimu dan pergi melindungi mereka.

Tapi kamu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kamu hanya bisa menangis melihat mereka berdua diserang habis-habisan oleh Jellal. Terutama Natsu. Pemuda itu tak menyerah sedikitpun. Sampai ketika kamu tak menyangka bahwa Natsu akan memakan Etherion.

"Natsu…"

Pemuda itu menghirup tenaga Etherion dan melepas Dragon Force-nya secara paksa. Ini kali pertama kamu melihat Natsu seperti ini.

Kamu menutup mulutmu dan air matamu tetap berlinang, "Natsu…"

Dan itu—satu pukulan telak membuat Jellal tak lagi berdaya. Semuanya—berakhir. Dan Natsu, dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Erza segera berlari dan memeluk pemuda itu. Kamu tanpa kamu sadari kamu juga berlari kearah mereka. Entah kenapa setelah Jellal tak lagi bergerak, kamu sudah bisa kembali menggerakkan kakimu.

"Holy Dragon's Shield!"

Kamu berdiri dengan gagahnya di hadapan Erza. Melindungi dia dan Natsu dari cahaya Etherion yang menembak secara liar. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau cahaya itu mengenai Natsu dan Erza.

"Vanessa?"

"Erza—maaf… Aku terlambat."

Kamu tetap berdiri tanpa menoleh kearahnya sedikitpun. Kamu menatap sekelilingmu. Etherion mulai bereaksi.

"Erza—kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

Kamu menoleh pada Erza yang tengah bersiap-siap menggemblok Natsu di punggungnya. Kamu bisa melihat mata gadis itu menoleh ke arah tubuh Simon yang tak lagi bernyawa.

"Ayo, Vanessa."

Kamu mengangguk dan kemudian mulai berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tiba-tiba batu besar jatuh entah darimana, membuatmu dan Erza terpisah.

"Vanessa!"

Kamu menyadari tangan kirimu tertusuk serpihan Kristal Etherion. Serpihan itu membuat tangan kirimu berubah menjadi biru pucat. Kamu segera mengeluarkan kekuatan penyembuhmu untuk meredakan infeksi yang menjangkiti tanganmu.

Kemudian pandanganmu beralih pada Erza yang sedang mencoba menyatukan dirinya dengan Etherion.

"Erza! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Se—semua ini salahku. Aku—aku harus menghentikannya!"

"Erza!"

Kamu berlari menghampiri Erza. Tak perduli dengan tangan kirimu, tak perduli dengan batu-batu yang berjatuhan, tak perduli dengan tanah yang bergoyang.

Natsu yang awalnya tak sadarkan diri pun mulai bangkit kembali. Ia berusaha menghentikan Erza, namun Erza tetap saja bersikeras untuk bersatu dan menyegel Etherion dengan egonya.

"Nat—ugh!"

Natsu menoleh padamu dan berteriak khawatir ketika melihatmu yang terjatuh.

"Er—Erza—"

Natsu yang baru saja ingin menghampirimu segera berbalik lagi untuk menghentikan Erza. Ia menarik tangan gadis itu tapi Erza menepisnya. Ia—sudah masuk kedalam Etherion sepenuhnya.

"Natsu, Vanessa—aku—aku akan selalu mengawasi kalian. Yang lain juga, aku akan selalu berada di samping kalian.

Dan setelah itu Erza tak lagi terlihat, tak lagi terdengar. Natsu—kamu mendengarnya meneriakkan nama Erza. Kamu berusaha bangkit dan berlari menerobos masuk ke dalam Etherion. Membuat Natsu semakin menggila dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Erza…"

Kamu terombang-ambing didalam Etherion. Kamu melihat Erza yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di dalam sana. Kamu menyatukan kedua tanganmu, menutup matamu.

"Aku—pembawa ketenangan. Aku—pembawa kedamaian. Doaku untuk mereka yang tersesat. Doaku untuk mereka yang terluka. Doaku—untuk kehidupan. Pray—Holy Dragon!"

"**Normal POV"**

Gray, Lucy, Happy dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap terpaku ketika Tower Of Paradise meledak hebat. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Air mata mereka mengalir.

Didalam menara itu, Natsu, Vanessa dan Erza masih disana. Entah bagaimana keadaan mereka, tak ada satupun yang tau.

"Cahaya hijau dan hangat…"

"Vanessa…"

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Menunggu sampai asap akibat ledakan menghilang. Ketika samar-samar asap menghilang, mereka semua yang ada disana mulai mengembangkan senyuman. Senyuman senang.

Di tengah laut yang tiba-tiba menjadi dangkal itu, berdiri dua orang. Yang pertama wanita dengan rambut biru—sebiru langit yang tengah menggenggam tangan kanan wanita berambut merah. Wanita berambut merah itu tergendong oleh pemuda berambut merah muda.

"Aku berdoa untuk hidupmu, Erza."

"Jangan pernah kau lakukan itu lagi."

Erza pun membuka matanya kala itu. Ia terkejut melihat Vanessa dan Natsu berada disampingnya. Sebelum terbangun ia sempat bermimpi melihat pemakamannya sendiri namun—ternyata itu memang bena-benar mimpi.

"Natsu!"

"Van-chan!"

"Erza!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh bersamaan. Natsu menurunkan Erza dan beralih menyambut mereka semua. Hime, dengan sigap memeluk Vanessa seakan-akan mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun.

"Van-chan!"

"Gomennasai, Hime."

Mereka semua kembali tertawa riang bersama. Tak ada lagi kesedihan yang terukir. Kejadian ini telah berakhir. Semuanya akan kembali normal. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota.

Dalam perjalanan, Vanessa menyembuhkan semua luka yang ada. Canda riang menghiasi perjalanan mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba saja si gadis biru berhenti.

'_**Tower of Paradise berakhir disini…**_

_**Walaupun aku tau, bahwa ini semua hanyalah permulaan…'**_

"Vanessa? Daijobu?"

Lucy menghampirinya, yang lain pun menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Daijobu…"

* * *

**To Be Continued****…**


End file.
